Strange yet Magical Events Part V
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The fifth year has finally arrived, the Dark Lord is back and the Elementals have finally cracked. Depression has gotten to them and things at Hogwarts aren't going to get any better. Can they snap out of it in time to help Harry when things get really bad? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where are we going?**

**Author's note: Hi! DevilDragon8 and I are finally starting the fifth story in this series. Fair warning, this one is going to be darker than the others. Either way I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm only saying this once, Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.**

It was an early Saturday morning in the Elementals' house. Samantha and Jimmy were sitting in the kitchen trying to figure something out. Both were up so early since neither could sleep very well, it had been like that practically all summer, Samantha and Jimmy found falling asleep difficult, even after long hard hours of training, and they were eating a lot more than needed, thankfully thought all the exercise they did made it so they didn't gain weight. Chelsea and Bethany were the exact opposite, whenever they weren't training they were sleeping, and they didn't eat much at all. Amelia was still training with the others of course, but she opted out of it a few times. She said that she wanted to do research on the prophecy that Voldemort had told them about that night in the graveyard. So she borrowed Arrow from Chelsea and searched many wizard libraries for information on prophecies. It took a while but she found it. Now the Elementals were just trying to find out what exactly it meant.

"Why did Amelia find this so easily?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing it's because nobody actually thought we would show up." Samantha replied.

"I didn't expect them to be waiting." Jimmy stated.

"What exactly does this mean?" Samantha asked holding up the prophecy.

_In a world full of magic and darkness,_

_Five strangers shall appear._

_And onto them great power shall be given._

_With aid of their guardians they shall do great good,_

_And help bring light to a world of despair._

_These strangers come from far flung places,_

_To be brought together for this great need._

_Their powers to be wondrous,_

_And stoked by mythical creatures._

_Merlin is their guide and the five elements at their backs,_

_The choice to use the power is theirs alone._

"Do you think when it's talking about our guardians it means the familiars?" Jimmy asked.

"It has to; do you know anyone else who could be considered our guardians?" Samantha asked.

Then there was a loud noise and Jimmy and Samantha turned around to see what it could be.

"Good morning." Standing there in the kitchen was Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked coldly.

"I've come to take you all somewhere important." Dumbledore replied.

"Where exactly would that place be?" Jimmy questioned.

"You will see once we get there." Dumbledore replied. "Now I suggest that you go wake up the others."

"_I'm so sick of him doing this!" _Jimmy thought.

"_I know me too. How much do you want to bet that this has to do with Harry though?" _Samantha asked.

"_Knowing Dumbledore it probably does." _Jimmy replied.

"_Well if it does, then I guess we're needed."_ Samantha declared.

"_Yeah, looks like we have no choice." _Jimmy replied.

The two elementals went to go wake up the others. Where the hell is this guy taking them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Hearing and Heartbreak**

After Samantha and Jimmy woke the others they all got dressed and went back to the kitchen. Dumbledore told them all that they were going to apparate somewhere very important. Now the Elementals only apparated once, when the death eaters grabbed them last year, so it still felt like a new experience for all of them. When they got to their location they found themselves in what looked like a fancy train station.

"Welcome children, to the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said.

The Elementals looked around the place in shock. So this is the central hub of the wizard world, the place where all the decisions were made.

Dumbledore lead the Elementals down a long hallway before stopping at a big black door.

"Wait here while I see to an important matter." Dumbledore stated.

Once he was gone the Elementals finally decided to talk.

"So, why do you think we're here?" Bethany asked.

"I bet you a million dollars it has something to with Harry." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, since he is Dumbledore's golden boy." Samantha added.

"Yeah, I mean Harry's our friend, that will never change, but why does all of Dumbledore's concern automatically go to him?" Chelsea asked.

"What do you guys mean? It's not like Dumbledore doesn't care at all about us." Amelia replied.

"Come on Amelia, you still believe that?" Jimmy asked.

"Well..."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the five scared little children." A familiar and unfriendly voice interrupted.

The Elementals turned to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing behind them.

"Scared, you're on to talk Mr. Malfoy. You were scared by an eleven year old girl with a book as her only weapon." Chelsea stated.

"Foolish girl, I was not scared, she merely surprised me." Lucius stated.

"Keep telling yourself that Lucius." Jimmy stated.

"I mean it boy, she does not scare me."

"Boo." Samantha said glaring at Lucius with a deadpan expression

Lucius Malfoy jumped from his current spot.

"I told you, if you say anything about my family and friends that I do not like, I will hurt you." Samantha stated.

With that said old Lucius Malfoy was gone.

"Young lady, I must point out that that is no way to talk to a superior wizard." A high femine voice said.

The Elementals turned to see a short woman with a brown bob hair style and an entirely pink (REALLY pink) outfit behind them.

"Superior, what makes him superior to any of us?" Samantha argued.

"That man is a ministry worker with years of experience in magic. You all are mere children." The women stated.

"That man is afraid of a young witch who uses a book as a weapon." Samantha declared.

"Well, your behavior toward that man was very rude. You should know better than to behave that way toward a ministry employee." The woman argued back.

"He was insulting me and my cousins, and I ma'am, do not tolerate any insults toward the people I care about." Samantha stated.

The woman was silent for a few seconds before raising her voice a little.

"I hope that I don't see any of you acting like this again, otherwise, there shall be severe consequences." She stated before walking away.

"Who was that woman?" Amelia asked once she was out of sight.

"I have no idea, but I really don't like her." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, I mean what's up with her outfit? That's way too much pink." Bethany stated.

"Pffft, superior, if she knew what we could do I bet she wouldn't feel so superior." Jimmy commented.

"I think she deserves a nickname. So from now on, she's the Pink Bitch." Samantha stated.

"It suits her well." Chelsea commented.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore came back to get to the Elementals and led them into a large room. They saw many adults in room, dressed in black and red robes, but what caught there attention the was Harry sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. They heard the minister of magic saying something about charges before Dumbledore decided to interrupt him.

"Witnesses for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…" Dumbledore turned toward the Elementals who knowing they had to act quickly just stated their names.

"Samantha Bredbenner Aston."

Chelsea Patricia Aston."

"Amelia Marie Bliss."

"Bethany Ann Bliss."

"James Burton Osborne."

The Elementals then listened as Dumbledore, the minister and Harry went on about the situation. They even noticed Percy sitting next to the minister acting as a scribe. What surprised them was that he refused to look at any of them. At one point when he glanced at them Amelia gave him a smile, but he just looked back down at his parchment. When they heard the minister say muggles can't see dementors Samantha decided to speak.

"They can't?" Samantha asked.

"No girl they can't." The minister yelled.

"Hey, we didn't know." Jimmy argued.

Soon after that an old woman named Mrs. Figg, who apparently witnessed everything that night, told her story. Harry and the Elementals watched from the seats in the corner. Once she finished the Minister and Dumbledore went back and forth again, and surprisingly the Pink Bitch interrupted.

"Of course she would do that." Samantha whispered to the others.

"Those in favor of conviction…" A female ministry official said.

A few ministry members including the minister and the Pink Bitch raised their hands.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges…" The rest of the ministry official raised their hands.

Mrs. Figg, Amelia, and Chelsea also raised their hands. Bethany saw this and raised her hand, and grabbed Jimmy's hand, raising it, Chelsea did the same thing with Samantha who looked rather angry about being touched. So she grabbed Harry's hand and raised it.

"If I have to do this, so do you." Samantha whispered to him.

"Clear all charges." The minister stated.

Harry and the Elementals got up and Harry made a move to talk to Dumbledore, but said professor just walked away without a word.

"He ignored Harry too." Amelia whispered to Samantha in surprise.

"Okay, now what are all of you doing here?" Harry asked turning to the Elementals.

"Dumbledore just showed up at our house and told us to follow him." Samantha replied.

"Yeah, he didn't even tell us where we were going." Bethany added.

The others saw Percy about to leave the room. Amelia decided that she should take the opportunity to talk to her boyfriend.

"Percy!" She called out to him.

Percy turned around to face his girlfriend.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. I hoped we could talk for a few minutes." Amelia stated.

"Amelia, you know I'm always glad to see you, but I do need to get back to work." Percy replied.

"You can't take a few minutes to talk to your girlfriend. Is work that important?" Amelia asked a little hurt.

"I'm an assistant to the minister Amelia." Percy reminded her.

"That's so important that you can't see me for even the tiniest amount of time, the minister has many people around him all the time. You don't look at me the whole time I was sitting through the hearing and now the minister is more important to you than me?" Amelia yelled a little.

"Amelia, this was an important matter, and Dumbledore and Harry are being crazy with all this talk of the Dark Lord returning." Percy declared.

"Why, because they're telling the truth?" Amelia asked sounding even more upset.

"Amelia, don't sound so stupid; you're an intelligent woman. No one else besides Harry was there that night, no one else saw him." Percy argued.

"Oh really Percy, did you forget that I was there too? I saw everything Harry saw that night. I was there crying over Cedric's dead body along with Harry and the rest of my cousins!" Amelia yelled almost on the verge of tears.

"Amelia, you're being ridiculous, you were upset and traumatized by seeing the dead body of one of your friends. Something I wish you didn't have to see, but anyone would have believed anything they heard in that state." Percy stated still trying to talk sense into his girlfriend.

"Well, you know what Percy, if that's what you think then you're basically calling me and the others liars; and if I'm going to have a boyfriend that doesn't believe what I'm saying is the truth then I don't want one at all! I'm sorry Percy, but we're through!" Amelia yelled before turning around and crying.

The others just stood there in shock, not believing what happened. Amelia just broke up with Percy. Samantha finally decided to take action.

"Say Percy, remember that promise Jimmy and I made to you? Well it still stands." She stated as she and Jimmy approached him with angry looks on their faces.

Amelia, who was currently clinging to Chelsea in tears, ran toward Samantha clinging to her now.

"Samantha please no! I know he just hurt me, but if you hurt him it won't make anything better. So please don't do it!" Amelia sobbed.

"You're lucky she clung to me." Samantha said looking at Percy.

"Don't think you're off the hook Percy. We'll keep our promise another time." Jimmy stated.

With that Harry and the Elementals left, leaving Percy to take everything in.

"I'm sorry guys." Amelia said still in tears and still clinging to Samantha as the Elementals trailed behind Harry a little.

"Hey, it's not your fault. He was being an absolute asshole." Samantha stated.

"That's not the only reason I'm sorry. You were all right, I was living a lie. Dumbledore did cause all of this; and before you ask I'm not just saying this because I just broke up with my boyfriend. We've haven't seen our families in five years straight, we're in the dark almost all the time, we're expected to do things we don't have enough information about, and I experienced heartbreak on top of all of this! I can't take this much more!" Amelia admitted before beginning to cry again.

"Took you long enough." Jimmy commented.

"Jimmy! Don't worry Amelia, at least we're all in agreement now." Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took so long. Yeah, Amelia and Percy are broken up, please don't hate on me or my coauthors for this, it's all part of the plot. Plus I did say this was going to be darker than the other story. Thank you to DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with all these awesome ideas. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome back?**

After the whole disaster at ministry the Elementals went to the train station. They were trying to remember exactly what they were supposed to be doing. They girls didn't particularly feel like sitting in the same cabin and talking with anyone else, so they sat in the cabin next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jimmy felt like giving them some space so he just sat with the trio. It was probably one of the most awkward train rides ever. Harry fell asleep and Ron and Hermione just sat their completely silent. Jimmy really didn't care though; he was too busy just looking at the window.

The girls weren't enjoying it much either. Bethany was sitting, lying rather next to Amelia, fast asleep. Chelsea was lying across from her, also fast asleep, only her head resting in Samantha's lap. Normally Samantha, not liking being touched, would have hated this, but she was too out of it to care. She was just staring out the window the entire time. Amelia, who was sitting directly across from her, was also looking out the window, only she had a comatose look on her face. Samantha wanted to say something to her but she figured after all that saying something would only make Amelia feel worse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts the Elementals and the Trio took their time getting off. There was no rush anyway.

"Amelia, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that Percy was even capable of acting like that." Ron said apologizing for probably the tenth time.

"Ron, you've been apologizing to her since the train stopped. I know you mean well, but I don't think she is in the mood to be reminded of what happened." Samantha reminded him.

Once they were outside they found Malfoy walking right behind toward them.

"I'm surprised they're still letting you roam free Potter, and you're little freak friends too. I imagine there are cells in Azkaban with your names on them.

Harry moved to attack Malfoy but Ron held him back. Then he looked at the Elementals and saw that they all had this bored look on their faces.

"What did I tell you, complete nutters." Malfoy stated as he and his cronies walked away.

"You stay away from us!" Harry yelled.

"Relax, it's only Malfoy after all." Ron stated.

The eight Gryffindors continued on to the carriages.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the eight friends got to the where the carriages where they were approached by a familiar figure, carrying some sort of plant.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Neville." The eight other Gryffindors replied.

Harry and the Elementals heard something behind them breathing. They turned to see a bony black Pegasus like creature pulling the carriage.

"You see it right?" Bethany whispered to Jimmy.

"Of course I do, it's a pretty obvious that it's right there." Jimmy replied.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"What's what?" Hermione replied.

"That, pulling the carriage." Harry said.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like always." Hermione stated.

Harry and the Elementals walked toward the side of the carriage to see if they could still see the strange creature. They did, then they noticed a blonde girl sitting in the carriage reading a magazine upside-down. She lowered the magazine and looked at the confused students.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." She declared with this dreamy look on her face.

"_I know we're all insane, but that was a bit hurtful." _Chelsea thought.

The nine student all got into the carriage (surprisingly the carriage could fit ten people). Chelsea sat on the end next to Neville, who was sitting next to the strange blonde girl, Amelia and Samantha was sitting on to the left of the girl with Amelia sitting at the end. Jimmy and Bethany sat on the other side with the Trio with Bethany sitting on the end while Jimmy was sitting to the left of her next to the trio.

"Everyone this is loony…Luna Lovegood." Hermione said introducing the blonde girl.

"_Did Hermione_ _just call her loony?" _Bethany asked.

"_I heard loony." _Jimmy replied_._

"That's an interesting necklace." Hermione commented on the cork that Luna was wearing around her neck.

"It's a charm actually, keeps the nargles away." She said in almost a whisper. "I'm hungry, hope there's pudding."

"What's a nargle?" Ron whispered once the carriage began to move.

"No idea." Hermione replied in a whisper.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

During the great feast a lot of students talked with each other and had a few good laughs. The Elementals were not among them though. Once the feast began Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia practically inhaled their food, each of them must have gone through at least three plates of food, and currently they were all practically inhaling their dessert. Bethany and Chelsea however, had hardly touched anything. They barely touched any of the food on their plates and were currently picking at their dessert.

"What's wrong you two?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you two have barely touched your food." Amelia added.

Chelsea just looked up from her plate and looked at them with a sad expression.

"Not hungry." She stated.

The conversation was put to a halt when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention. First he announced that Hagrid was out on a temporary leave. That surprised everyone especially the Trio and the Elementals. Next he announced that there was another new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

"Holy sh…" The Elementals and Harry grabbed Samantha and Chelsea clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What are you all doing?" Fred asked.

"We're trying to keep Samantha from shouting profanities." Bethany replied.

"Why?" George questioned.

"Because we've seen her before, and Samantha and she did not have a very pleasant conversation." Jimmy stated.

"Where did you meet her?" Ginny asked.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry replied.

Eventually they did get Samantha to settle down, and so they just listened as the "pink bitch" made her little speech, but Harry and the Elementals didn't really get what she was saying.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked once she was finished with her speech.

"It means the ministry is going to be interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione stated.

"Great an organization we don't even know if we can trust is taking over our school." Samantha declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

In the common room the Elementals saw that many of their fellow classmates were reading the copy of the Daily Prophet that had the article attacking Harry, Dumbledore, and themselves. It really hurt them that people actually believed these lies.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry asked the fellow fifth years.

"All right, better than Seamus's actually." Dean replied.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." Seamus stated.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Let's see, because of all of you. The Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you all and Dumbledore too." Seamus declared.

"And your mum believes them?" Harry asked.

"Well no one was there the night Cedric Diggory died." Seamus argued.

"I case you didn't hear Seamus we were. Is six witnesses not enough?" Bethany countered.

"You're basically calling us liars Seamus, and if there's one thing we all hate more than anything else, it's being called liars." Jimmy stated.

"So why don't you just read the prophet, it will tell you everything you need to know, just like your stupid mum." Harry declared.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" Seamus stated.

"I'll have a go at anybody who calls me a liar." Harry confirmed.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to see Ron walking toward the scene, having returned from his prefect duties.

"They're mad is what's going on. Do you believe the rubbish that's coming out of their mouths about You Know Who?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah I do. Anybody else have a problem with them?" Ron asked.

No one answered so the seven Gryffindors left the common room and headed up to the dorms.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit!" Samantha exclaimed once the girls closed the door to the dorm.

"Who do they think they are to say such things?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but at this rate it feels like no one is ever going to believe us." Amelia declared.

"Yeah, we're going to be outcasts all throughout school." Chelsea said lying down on her bed.

Samantha sat on her bed and looked out the window. "Things are not going to get much better from here." She stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey. I told you things were going to get pretty dark. Don't worry though, they won't be depressed forever. Anyway thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with the ideas for this story. Please review, feedback is appreciated. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Torture on the First Day**

_Later that night_

It was after midnight, no one in the boys' dorm knew how many hours past though, they were all asleep. Well, not all of them. Jimmy was sitting upright in his bed; it's hard to sleep when you're an insomniac after all. He just sat lost in his own thoughts

"_I can't believe it all came to this! The dark lord wants us to be his stupid little puppets and no one believes any of us when we say that we say that he's returned. Now the ministry and the prophet are conspiring against all of us. We're teenagers for God's sake! Damn you Dumbledore, this is your entire fault!" _He thought.

"Jimmy, what are you doing up?" A voice whispered startling Jimmy a bit.

He turned to see Ron wide awake.

"Can't sleep." Jimmy replied.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"I just can't." Jimmy declared.

Ron then turned Harry's bed. The young Gryffindor was tossing and turning like crazy.

"He must be having a nightmare." Ron stated.

"Well, it's hard not to after with all that we went through." Jimmy replied.

Then Harry bolted upright in his bed and Ron and Jimmy we're looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day all the fifth year students were sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts class.

Samantha and Jimmy were sitting next to each other, behind Harry and Ron; Amelia and Bethany were across from sitting to their left; Chelsea was on their right sitting next to Neville.

"_He had a nightmare?" _Chelseaasked.

"_Yeah, he was breathing heavily and everything." _Jimmy replied_._

"_Well, what can we do to help? We're of no use to anyone in our state." _Amelia declared.

"_She's right; he can't help anyone. We can't even help ourselves." _Samantha deadpanned.

Amelia looked at Bethany sitting next to her. Her head was in her hands and she looked like she was zoning out.

"_Bethany, are you even listening to anything we were talking about?" _Amelia asked.

"_No sorry, what were you guys saying?"_ She asked.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"_God Bethany, pay attention."_ Jimmy exclaimed.

"_Don't start you two; fighting is completely useless right now." _Chelsea stated.

The Elementals noticed a paper bird flying around the room, normally they'd try to hit it as it came their way, but they really didn't care about that now.

Suddenly the bird burst into flames.

The whole class turned to see Umbridge walking down the aisle with the biggest fakest smile on her face.

"_Here comes the Pink Bitch." _Samantha declared.

"Good morning children." She said taking out her wand and started magically writing something on the chalkboard. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, 'O', 'W', 'L's, more commonly known as OWLs; study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences will be severe." Umbridge stated while magically distributing books all around the classroom.

The Elementals looked at the text books_, Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners_, the title said.

"_What are we, a bunch of bloody second graders?" _Jimmy thought.

"Your previous instruction in this course has been quite disorderly, but now you will be following a ministry approved course." Umbridge declared. Hermione raised her hand to ask a question. "Yes dear?" She asked.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione pointed out.

"Using spells, now why on earth would you need to know about using spells?" Umbridge questioned.

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning magic in a safe, ministry approved way." Umbridge declared.

"We'll what use is that? If we're going to be attacked, how are we going to defend ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge replied.

"It is the ministry's decision is theory is the best way for you to get through your exams, which after all is what school is all about." Umbridge declared.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing is out there dear boy. Who could you imagine would want to hurt young wizards such as yourself?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know maybe, Lord Voldemort." Harry declared.

The whole classroom fell silent; a few people rolled their eyes. Umbridge did not look too happy.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, many of you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large this is a lie." Umbridge declared.

"A lie, is that what you think? Lady you can't be more wrong lady." Samantha said.

"It's not a lie, we saw I saw him I fought him." Harry declared.

"Detention." Umbridge yelled at Harry.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory just dropped dead at his own accord?" Harry yelled.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge replied.

"Accident, you call an unexplained death that six people witnessed an accident. What's wrong with you?" Samantha yelled.

"That's a detention for you as well young lady." Umbridge stated looking at Samantha.

"It was no accident Voldemort murdered him, you must believe that." Harry said.

"Enough!" Umbridge yelled. "You and your little friend come to my office Mr. Potter, tonight."

"_Oh no, Samantha and Harry don't stand a chance against this bitch in the state they're both in, none of us stand a chance against her." _Chelsea thought looking down at the text book, unaware that the person next to her was looking at her quite confused.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Harry made their way to Umbridge's office. Harry looked like he was about to go through absolute torture. Samantha had a completely emotionless expression on her face, and her hair was down and falling in front of her face.

"_What the hell is this Pink Bitch going to do to us? Of course it can't be good, and after all it is detention. This is going to be the worst." _She thought.

Harry knocked on the door and a voice told both of the Gryffindors to come in. When the two students entered they saw nothing but pink! Pink walls, pink chairs, the lady was even drinking pink tea with pink sugar. To make matters worse there were also plates with cats on them all over the wall. Samantha had to keep herself from growling at them.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Aston, sit." Umbridge said in a cheering voice motioning to the chairs across from her. "You're going to be doing some lines for me today." She stated.

"Harry and Samantha moved to pick up their quills before they were interrupted.

"No not with your quills, you're going to be using some special ones of mine." Umbridge said handing both students a quill. Samantha automatically moved the quill into her left hand.

"You know people who are left-handed used to be considered evil." Samantha said emotionlessly.

Umbridge developed a frightened look on her face before composing herself and continuing. "Now I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'." She stated.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say as long as it takes the message to sink in." Umbridge replied.

"You haven't given us any ink." Harry said.

"You won't need any." The pink professor replied.

So Harry and Samantha began writing the phrase down on the pieces of paper in front of them. As they were writing the two friends felt this jolt of pain running through their hands once they finished they looked at their non-dominate hands in shock. The words they had just written here engraved on their hands. They looked up to find Umbridge staring at both of them.

"Yes?" She asked.

After a few seconds later Harry finally said something. "Nothing." He replied.

"That's right. Because deep down you both know that you were wrong, don't you?" She asked.

Harry only nodded Samantha just sat there starring at Umbridge and staying silent.

"Off you go then." Umbridge said. Harry got up to leave. Samantha gave him a "wait outside for a second look" before walking toward Umbridge.

"I tried to warn you as nicely as possible last time but this time I'm afraid I need to be harsh; after all, you just mutilated me and my friend. So if you ever call us liars again, and even attempt to hurt my friends and family then you might just find your office a wreck with no proof as to how it happened." Samantha declared before walking out, slamming the door on her way.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Gryffindor common room everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, the younger students were sampling Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes, Neville was inspecting one of his plants, and everyone else was in conversation with each other. Harry was sitting on the couch by himself. Samantha would normally be with him, but given the current emotional states both of them were in she knew she would be unsuccessful in trying to cheer up her friend. So she sat at the bottom of the stairs to the dorms with one of her mangas. She noticed Ron and Hermione approach Harry, but again she decided nothing she said would help at this point. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and noticed the others.

Chelsea, Bethany, and Jimmy were having a conversation and Amelia was just looking sadly at her feet as they walked down. Also, Chelsea and Bethany looked as if they'd been crying.

"So you haven't even touched your journal once since this summer?" Bethany asked.

"No, it's just too hard to concentrate on writing anything. There's just no more inspiration." Chelsea said sadly.

"Couldn't you at least try?" Bethany questioned.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Bethany. Leave her alone." Jimmy said irritably.

"Amelia what do you think about this?" Bethany asked.

Amelia just turned to her with the gloomiest expression on her face.

"Hi Samantha." Chelsea said once they all met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." Samantha deadpanned.

"What happened to your hand?" Jimmy asked urgently upon seeing the scars on her right hand.

"Nothing." Samantha replied.

"_Don't say nothing just look at this."_ Jimmy snarled.

"_Did Umbridge do this?" _Amelia asked.

"_Yeah, and she did it to Harry too!" _Samantha declared.

" _She mutilated both of you!" _Bethany stated.

"_Yeah, well what can we do about it?" _Samantha asked.

"_Samantha, you have to let me heal that."_ Chelsea said.

"_Chelsea you can't. Harry still has his; if mine just goes away like that and his is still there he'll get suspicious." _Samantha replied.

"_Dammit she's right. I have this great ability and I can't even use it to help my best friend. I've never felt so useless in my entire life!" _Chelsea declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took so long. I got major writers block and had a ton of school work. Look for a new chapter soon, and thank you DevilDragon8 for helping me with these awesome ideas! Please write reviews, we appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Depressing Days**

**Okay so I'm starting with the author's note first this chapter. I apologize for the delay writing this chapter in particular was difficult because of the level of emotion. So DevilDragon8 and I are trying to be careful with the chapters that mention the Elementals' depressive moments. This chapter and possibly the next one will focus mainly on the Elementals during the time before Harry has that conversation with Luna near winter's beginning. So it focuses mainly on the OCs for a while. Anyway, please right reviews, and enjoy!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the whole conflict with Umbridge the Elementals were not feeling much better, in fact they felt just as hopeless and helpless as before. Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia were still overeating, but they didn't gain any weight, because Samantha and Jimmy could never seem to sleep, and Amelia slept so much. Chelsea and Bethany were also still under-eating and sleeping excessively like Amelia. They also had to take into account that they still trained whenever they had the chance to do so. So they had all gotten pretty thin. Not super sickly thin mind you, but with their behavioral patterns they could probably be heading in that direction soon. Anyway it was mid- October about now and it was Saturday today. Samantha was at quidditch practice. Bethany, Amelia, and Chelsea were back in the dorm, sleeping of course, and Jimmy was off somewhere on his own. He didn't want to disturb Amelia, Chelsea, and Bethany since they were asleep. To be honest he was actually jealous of them in a way. They got to rest their minds and bodies for hours, while he couldn't even bear to close his eyes and even think about letting his mind go blank.

Anyway, Jimmy was walking toward the forest. All that was one his mind right now was how angry and upset he felt.

"I miss my old life! I mean yeah, I have all these great powers and all, but we're all in danger I could have never imaged. A dark lord with no nose wants us to be his little magic slaves, and he's willing to get rid of everything that's important to us is this world until we agree to be so." Jimmy said to himself.

He looked for the nearest object and found a huge rock. Without even thinking he punched the rock and it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"I hope you're happy Dumbledore! We're all miserable now, and it's all because of you! I just want to go home; is that show much to ask?" Jimmy yelled.

Then he fell to his knees and put is head in his hands.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was walking out of the locker room at the end of quidditch practice when she saw Harry, Fred, and George waiting outside.

"Why do you guys still come here?" She questioned.

"Just because Umbridge banned us from quidditch for the rest of the year doesn't mean that we can't watch." Harry replied.

"I still don't get why you didn't get banned from it Samantha." George stated.

"I wasn't involved in the prank against Malfoy." Samantha replied.

"Plus Umbridge is terrified of her." Harry added.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go ahead and see what the girls are up to." Samantha said before running ahead.

The three boys just watched her quizzically.

Once Samantha was sure she was far enough out of sigh, she leaned against the nearest boulder and began to cry. She didn't cry as often as the others, she usually bottled it all up. It was only moments when she was sure she was alone that she would let it all out; and even if they were all depressed, she still didn't feel comfortable crying in front of the others.

"It's not fair! It was bad enough being away from our families for so long, but now the no nose Dark Lord wants us to be his puppets and he's willing to kill everything in this world that we actually like until we agree to do so. I can't be strong all the time, it's too much now! I can't even go to Claw for comfort. Plus we'll never survive this year with the stupid pink bitch here either. Damn you Dumbledore! Why don't you give us answers?"

Samantha was so lost in her breakdown that she didn't even notice that someone found her.

"Samantha?" A familiar said.

Samantha turned startled by the voice, only to see Fred looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you crying?" Fred asked.

"No." Samantha responded immediately, but her voice disagreed with her.

"But there are tears in your eyes, did something upset…?" Fred questioned.

"No." Samantha cut him off.

"Do you want to…?" Fred began.

"Just go away." Samantha demanded, and went right back to crying.

Fred didn't leave though. He just sat near her while she cried. He didn't even say a word or try to touch her he just sat there with her in silence with the same worried expression on his face.

Neither knew how long they were there but it felt like such a long time. When Samantha had finally stopped she got up and looked at Fred.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll hurt you." Samantha threatened.

She started to walk away, but then she turned back to him. "Thank you though." She said.

She walked away, not noticing the redness that was spreading across the older Weasley boy's cheeks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the Elementals were training deep within the forest. Being at school didn't keep from training, and it was a Saturday so no one would be looking for them. They were currently training in their fall/spring battle outfits and wielding their weapons. The familiars were watching and coaching them. They haven't been training with their elements for a while now.

After going at it for about an hour they were exhausted and decided to stop.

"Samantha, why aren't we using our elements?" Bethany asked.

"I told you a million times Bethany, using them in our current states of mind." Samantha stated.

"It sucks we have to be detached from the things we feel a deep connection to." Chelsea commented.

"She's right though. It is for our own good." Amelia stated.

Jimmy and Gollum looked at the sky and then turned to Samantha.

"Samantha, look." He whispered.

Samantha and Claw looked up to the sky and saw storm clouds were gathering.

"Oh no, you guys better get back in side." Gollum whispered.

"Yeah, and you better do it now." Claw stated.

"Alright guys, I think we've trained enough today. Let's head in." Samantha stated.

"But we've only been at it for an hour." Chelsea complained.

"I think Samantha's right; you all look exhausted." Arrow commented noticing the state of the sky.

"Yes, please you've trained hard enough." Abhay added.

"Fine." Bethany sighed.

And luckily they made it back inside before the storm even started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Enough is enough**

The next day the Elementals were all pretty much keeping to themselves. Samantha was off somewhere, probably reading, or looking for something to eat. Jimmy was up in the boys' dorm, probably eating snacks and venting. Chelsea and Bethany were asleep. As for Amelia she decided to go for a walk outside. Normally Samantha and the others didn't want her outside, but thankfully it wasn't too windy today. The autumn air was actually pretty still, it was almost strange to her in a way, but she was so used to the presence of the wind that it made her feel at ease. And now her own element can end up making her lose her humanity. Anyway, Amelia decided to go sit in the woods behind Hagrid's hut for a while.

"Ugh, why did I decide to come outside? If the wind picks up I'll be in danger. At the same time though, I slept for so long that it I felt so sick. Maybe I should have gotten something to eat first." Amelia said to herself. "Dammit, why can't I make a decent decision anymore, I'm supposed to be the brains of the group! I can't do anything right anymore. I hate it here! Our lives are in danger, the dark lord is going to kill all our friends, and I went through a break up, and neither of my parents is here to tell me how stupid he was or that it will all be okay. I want to go home!" Amelia cried.

She hugged her knees to her chest and just sobbed. Thank God the others weren't around to see her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany sat up in her bed, she didn't know what time it was exactly but judging by the amount of sunlight that came into the room, it had to be past noon by now. She looked to see that Chelsea was asleep in the bed next to hers, her face tear- stained. She looked around to find that no one else was in the room. Good, no one would see if she started crying. Well Chelsea would if she woke up, but they were both used to crying in front of each other.

"This is so hopeless; I can't do anything right in this world. I wish be of more help to everyone; but the dark lord wants us as his puppets and he's willing to kill every person we care about in this world until we do so. I really wish that it didn't have to be like this. But I guess that even in the magic world not all our wishes can come true." Bethany declared.

She looked to her right again to see Chelsea was still asleep. Even though her words were pretty loud, Chelsea slept right through them. Was she having a nightmare? Then Bethany's stomach growled. She looked down at her pajamas; they were so baggy -looking now. She and Chelsea really didn't eat that much after all, and the others might be overeating, but Samantha and Jimmy barely slept, and Amelia slept excessively like she and Chelsea did, but still Amelia was already pretty thin to begin with, and this sickness wasn't doing her any good either. Soon Bethany began to cry, but she was so focused on the sound of her crying that she didn't hear her name being called.

"Bethany?" The voice said louder than it did the previous times, finally catching the crying girl's attention.

Bethany turned to see Chelsea, standing by her bed, her face still tear –stained, her pajamas also staging on her thin form.

"Sorry, did I wake you up."

Chelsea just shook her head. "Did you have a nightmare?" She questioned.

"No, I was just lost in my own thoughts. I was just thinking about what's happened to us in this world so far, and…I've just never felt so worthless!" Bethany sobbed.

Chelsea moved and sat on the bed next to her friend/cousin and hugged her; she knew that she wasn't in the best state to give comfort but she loved all the other Elementals and still wanted to try and give the rest of them support. After all, in this cruel world all they had as a reminder of home is each other.

"Bethany, we all feel like that in a way, you're not alone." Chelsea declared.

"But Samantha is super-fast and can control body temperature, Jimmy's super-strong and telepathic, Amelia is smart has super-enhanced senses and can probably suffocate someone if needed, you can heal and sense other's every movement, and all I can do is shoot people and electrocute things." Bethany stated sadly.

"Bethany, don't you dare say that, your abilities are amazing too. You never miss a shot, and your ability is doesn't have as many down sides as mine or Amelia's." Chelsea stated.

"I know, but we can't even use some our abilities right now because they can make us lose our humanity, it sucks. I just miss my family and want to go home!" Bethany sobbed.

"I know Bethany, we all do." Chelsea declared before she started to cry as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Monday afternoon and the Elementals had finally gotten out of their last class and finally were making their way back to Gryffindor tower. The girls were going to go up to the dorm and either eat some snacks or sleep, and Jimmy was going to go to the boys' dorm and at least attempt to sleep, which probably wasn't going to work anyway.

Once they made it to the common room Chelsea stopped midway.

"You guys go on up. I'm going to stay down here for a while and sit by the fire, I feel kinda cold." She stated.

"Are you sure Chelsea? I can just raise your temperature a little and warm you up." Samantha offered.

"No thanks, I think I just want to be alone by the fire for a while." Chelsea replied.

"Okay." Amelia said feeling there was no way any of them could change her mind.

Once they were gone Chelsea laid on the lush red couch in front of the fire, wrapping her school robe around herself, suddenly aware of how badly she was shivering. She looked at the flames of the fire, almost jealous of how her opposite could provide such warmth while her element often times left her cold.

"I don't really want to be alone, but I needed sometime to myself to think. What can we do? Harry needs our help but we can't even help ourselves like this, and now the dark lord wants us too. I just wish we knew what to do." Chelsea yawned and soon her eyelids began to flutter shut.

Half an hour later…

Chelsea woke up to someone shaking her shoulder and saying her name. She opened her eyes to find Neville, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, hey Neville." She said with exhaustion clearly present in her voice.

"Hi Chelsea, are you okay? I found you here asleep and you were shivering." Neville stated.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little cold and tired." Chelsea lied.

"Are you sure that's it?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean Neville?" Chelsea questioned.

"Well, it's just that, I've noticed that you and your cousins are acting a whole lot different lately. You guys are really thin. Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia are always eating so much at dinner, while you and Bethany barely touch your food. Hermione even told me that you girls sleep a lot, except Samantha who barely sleeps at all; and we've noticed that Jimmy does the same thing, and when he does manage to fall asleep he tosses and turns. Is there something wrong you want to talk about?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you know that you're a good friend to all of us right?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Neville responded.

"We appreciate your concern, but you need to understand that this is just something we need to get through by ourselves." Chelsea stated.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Chelsea said making her way toward the stairs, but then she turned back around, went over to Neville and hugged him. "Thank you though Neville, it's nice to know someone cares." She made her way up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"_Oh Neville, I wish I didn't have to lie like this to you, to any of you." _Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea entered the girls' dorm to find Amelia and Bethany asleep on their beds and Samantha sitting on her eating a brownie.

"Hey Chelsea." Samantha greeted quietly.

"Hi." Chelsea greeted.

Still cold?" Samantha asked, noticing the water elemental was shivering.

Chelsea just nodded.

"You want to come over here and I'll raise your body temperature a little?" Samantha offered.

Chelsea nodded and sat down on her friend/cousin's bed. Samantha put her hands on Chelsea shoulders and used her fire powers to spread some warmth through her body.

"Thanks." Chelsea said.

"No problem." Samantha replied.

Chelsea looked over at the other two girls and saw that they were both asleep, and that Bethany's face was tear–stained.

"When did they fall asleep?" Chelsea asked.

"About twenty minutes ago; Bethany started crying about how we're all separated from our families, and Amelia kept saying how it was all her fault that Percy and her are no longer together. I tried to calm them down, but it's no use, even I admit I'm in no state to offer sympathy or empathy for that matter." Samantha declared.

"What about Jimmy, did you try having a telepathic conversation with him?" Chelsea asked.

"I did, but I think he's at least trying to sleep, because I never got a response." Samantha stated.

"Oh. Neville found me downstairs. He looked worried." Chelsea said.

"Really, Fred found me the other day." Samantha replied.

"Do you think they're on to all of us?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, but even if they are, it's not like they can help us." Samantha stated.

"Samantha, this sucks so much. Bethany was right to cry about our families. We have no contact with them what so ever and we have no idea how much time has passed back in our world. For all we know our families can think that we're dead; and the dark lord says he won't kill us, but that doesn't mean that there still isn't the possibility that we're going to die in this world. I just don't want to go home and find a tombstone with my name on it!" Chelsea sobbed.

"Samantha couldn't think of what to do, so she hugged her sobbing friend.

"I don't either." She replied sadly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the week Samantha and Amelia spent quite a lot of time in the library, the others didn't question why though. Depressed or not Samantha and Amelia never lost their interest in reading.

On Friday afternoon Jimmy, Bethany, and Chelsea were sitting in the common room when Amelia and Samantha came in. Samantha slammed a big book she was holding on the table that they were sitting at.

"What's this?" Jimmy questioned.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of being depressed. This book can probably help us." Samantha replied.

"How so?" Bethany asked.

"This book contains many herbal remedies, and since we can't go to a doctor and get a prescription this is the next best thing." Amelia declared.

"Alright, then I have no objection." Chelsea replied.

"Me neither, I just want to know what it's like to laugh for real again." Bethany commented.

"Same." Jimmy added.

"Okay, Chelsea, you and Amelia are in charge of brewing the remedy." Samantha stated.

"Okay." Amelia replied

"For us and our health." Samantha said.

"For us." The other replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Again sorry this took so long, writing sad scenes is really difficult and can take a toll on the writer. Anyway, there should be no more scenes like this for the rest of this story (I can't guarantee that though). Thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me with the ideas and helping me through these two chapters. Pleease review! I'm on spring break, so a chapter should be coming out soon. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stupid Rules**

The potion that Amelia and Chelsea brewed really did help the Elementals a lot. didn't have to force a smile all the time now, Fred and George's antics even seemed laughable again. Anyway, it was mid-November now it was getting cold, but they Elementals didn't let the cold get them down. Harry didn't seem to be feeling any better though. He didn't show it as badly as the Elementals previously did. The Elementals wanted to do nothing but help him now, although they still didn't quite know what to do. After more than half the school didn't believe them about Voldemort returning.

Anyway today the Elementals decided to go for a little walk outside with Harry, maybe their company would cheer him up a little bit. They walked all the way down to Hagrid's hut to find that it was still unoccupied.

"_Hagrid, where the hell did you go?" _Samantha thought.

They could have sworn that they saw the same creatures that were pulling the carriage the first night. So they followed it deep into the forest. When they got there they found Luna in her regular clothes, only with no shoes, petting one of the strange creatures.

"Hello." She said without looking at the friends.

They approached her and Harry was the first to speak.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?" Harry asked.

"A bit, but unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect nargles are behind it." Luna declared.

"That's unfortunate." Amelia commented.

"What are these creatures Luna?" Chelsea questioned.

"They're called thestrals. They're really quite gentle creatures, but many people avoid them because they're…" Luna paused.

"Different." Jimmy said.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"Why can't the others see them?" Harry asked.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death." Luna explained.

"That makes a lot of sense." Amelia commented.

"So you've known someone who's died?" Harry asked.

"My mum, she was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment a lot and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine." Luna stated.

"Oh, we're sorry." Bethany said.

"Yes it is quite sad when I think about it, but I've got dad. We both believe you by the way." Luna said.

The six Gryffindors just gave her a questioning look.

"That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and that you all fought him and the ministry and the prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." She said.

"Thanks, it would seem that you're the only one." Harry said.

"I wouldn't say that." Luna stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Samantha asked.

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I would want to feel cut off from as many people as possible; because if it's just you alone, you're not much of a threat." Luna declared.

"_This girl isn't as bad as everyone thinks she is."_ Jimmy thought.

"_Yeah, she's actually pretty smart." _Bethany commented.

"_Well, she is a Ravenclaw."_ Amelia replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and the Elementals made their way into the Great Hall to find the rest of their friends eating breakfast. When they approached them it was like their presence was automatically known.

"Can we join you?" Chelsea asked.

Just as Hermione was about to speak there were two very distinctive voices coming from the hall outside. Everyone got up from where they were sitting to see what the commotion was.

"Excuse me professor, but what exactly are you enquiring?" A high-pitched voice asked, Umbridge.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to handling my students, that you adhere to the prescribed disciplinary practices." The other voice said, McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like you are questioning my authority within my own classroom, Minevra." She said moving up a step.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." McGonagall said moving up a step as well.

"I'm sorry, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry of Magic, and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I won't stand for is disloyalty." Umbridge stated.

"Disloyalty?" Professor McGonagall questioned taking a step down.

Umbridge looked at all the students.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared; Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Umbridge declared.

"_That bitch, I can't believe she talked to Professor McGonagall like that." _Bethany thought.

"_Who the hell does she think she is?" _Chelsea thought.

"_Yeah, she's not the minister." _Jimmy commented.

"_Well, whoever she thinks she is, she's going to get it."_ Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Umbridge was establishing a new rule practically every day, she stopped couples from holding hands and kissing, fixed peoples uniforms with magic, and even confiscated Fred and George's magic tricks, and if that wasn't enough, she was insulting the other professors, Flitwick, Trelawney, even Snape. They would normally enjoy seeing someone put Snape in his rightful place, but this was just way too much.

"She insulted Professor Trelawney a few days ago." Chelsea stated as the Elementals walked down the hall.

"I can't stand her presence anymore, too much pink." Bethany complained.

"Oh please, you should see her office." Samantha commented.

"What are we going to do about her?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do, come on." Samantha said.

The others didn't question her, they just followed her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the Elementals were walking toward the Great Hall when they saw everyone heading outside, on the way they ran into Harry and Cho.

"What's going on?" Amelia questioned.

"It's Professor Trelawney." Cho said.

"Oh know she didn't." Chelsea said as the Elementals moved to get a better view of the situation. They couldn't believe that this woman was getting away with this. Soon after McGonagall and Dumbledore showed up, thank God, Umbridge was this close was this close to making Trelawney leave the castle grounds, it was a really sad sight. Once everyone else except for Umbridge was gone Samantha approached her, the other following behind her but keeping their distance.

"I've tried to be nice as possible about all of this, but now you've taken it too far, insulting the professors. Anyway, you've gone way too far. You tried to kick someone out of her home. Now to fire a teacher, I understand that's in your rights; but when you try and kick someone out of their home… How would you feel if someone came into your job, which you happen to love doing, and stopped you. You talk about respect, yet you insult everyone here, and now you try and get rid of a professor because she's not good enough in your opinion. I would think that you would've gone straight to your office after what happened." Samantha was interrupted.

"What do you mean; what happened to my office?" Umbridge questioned. Oh boy, the look on her face.

"You didn't hear, your office is on fire, it was all everyone was talking about before this whole fiasco." Samantha stated.

"You girl, what did you do to my office?" Umbridge yelled.

"She didn't do a thing; all she did was explain to you something that happened to it." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, how could I do that, if was in the court yard the entire time. If you don't stop then next time I will do something, something that will leave you bewildered. " Samantha threatened.

"Why you little…" Umbridge said.

"You might want to go check your office. If you go now you can still save some things." Samantha said with a smirk.

With that Umbridge ran off. The Elementals walked away shortly after, not knowing that Professor Snape had been watching them the whole time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, the Elementals are out of depression, and now we know what those creatures are. I want to get out a new chapter before spring break, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for these great ideas. We appreciate input, so please right reviews. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fighting Back**

As the Elementals made their way back to Gryffindor tower, the others were still praising Samantha for what she had done to Umbridge earlier.

"Wow Samantha that was awesome!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Yeah, you scared the living shit out of her." Jimmy stated.

"I know; did you see the look on her face?" Amelia asked.

"Well, it serves her right after what she tried to do to Professor Trelawney." Chelsea declared.

"It's not just Trelawney; it's what she's been doing to the entire school. That woman needs to be stopped." Samantha declared.

"What can we do about it though? It's not like we can just go into her office and unleash our powers on her." Amelia stated.

"I don't know what we can do about it now, but eventually we will do something about this." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"That foul,evil gargoyle, we're not learning how to defend ourselves; we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s .She's taking over the whole school!" Hermione exclaimed as the Elementals and the Trio sat in the common room.

"She's been doing that since day one Hermione. Things get worse and worse by the second." Jimmy stated.

"Hey guys, you might want to listen to this." Chelsea said from her spot by the radio.

The others gathered around the radio and Harry turned up the volume, the voice of the Minister of Magic boomed through the small speakers.

"We strongly suggest that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murder, Sirius Black."

"Seriously, they're going back to blaming Sirius." Bethany said.

"Harry." A familiar voice said from over by the fireplace.

The eight friends moved toward said area to see a face in the fireplace, it was Sirius.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Answering your letter, you said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry stated.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. Latest sources say that Fudge doesn't want you trained in magical combat." Sirius stated.

"What, why is that?" Amelia questioned.

"What does he think we're building an army?" Ron added.

"That's it exactly. Fudge thinks that Dumbledore is plotting to overthrow him. Listen Harry, things are not going well at the order, and these, disappearances are only how it all started. Voldemort is on the move." Sirius declared.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, someone is coming. I'm afraid I must go now. For now at least, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius said before disappearing.

Once he was gone everyone got up from the couch and walked toward the wind. Outside a storm was raging.

"He's really out there isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves, and if Umbridge refuses to teach us, then somebody else has to." Hermione said looking at Harry.

The Elementals exchanged glances before looking at Harry as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now officially the winter season at Hogwarts and the eight Gryffindor friends were making their way through the Hogsmade village.

"This is mad, who'd what to be taught by all of us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they all think were crazy remember?" Jimmy said.

"Crazy, I don't think crazy covers it." Samantha said.

"Look on the bright side, you can't be any worse than old toad-face." Ron stated.

"Thanks Ron, that makes us feel so much better." Bethany replied.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us then?" Harry questioned.

"Just a couple of people." Hermione declared.

"Lovely spot." Ron commented as the friends opened the door to the Hogs Head.

"I thought it'd be safer somewhere off the beaten track." Hermione commented.

A few minutes later the room they had rented was full of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"Um, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need teachers, proper teachers, and ones who've had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts." Hermione declared.

"Why?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff student, asked.

"Why, because You Know Who is back. That's why you tosspot." Ron stated.

"So they say?" Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw, questioned.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione replied.

"SO Dumbledore says because they say. The point is, where's the proof? They could tell us more about how Diggory got killed that night." Michael suggested.

"We're not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Harry declared.

"Can we just go?they're only here because they think we're a bunch of freaks." Bethany stated.

"Wait." Hermione whispered as they tried to leave.

"Is it true you all can produce the patronus charm?" Luna interjected.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione said.

"Blimey, I didn't know you could all do that." Dean commented.

"And, he killed the basilisk, with a sword in Dumbledore's office, with Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy's help." Neville stated.

"It's true." Ginny interjected.

"Third year Harry, Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea fought off about a hundred dementors at once." Ron declared.

"And last year they really did fight off You Know Who in the flesh." Hermione stated.

"Wait, it all sounds great when you say it like that but… Most of that was just luck. We didn't know what we were doing half the time, I mean we always had help." Harry stated.

"Actually seeing it, feeling the fear, that's not something you get over. Months later, you'll still being waking up in a cold sweat because you can't get the image out of your head." Chelsea declared.

"You'll still be thinking, if I had just been a little stronger, a little faster, a little quicker; you'll be plagued with what ifs, and it will never stop. You're whole life will be filled with them. " Amelia stated.

It doesn't matter how strong or how hard you are. It will affect you. The pain will never completely recede, physical, emotional, and mental, it will come. That's what makes you human." Jimmy said.

"And it's not fun and games. You might want to get through this with all your friends still with you, but the odds of that are not high. If you decide to fight Voldemort and his death eaters, there's a chance that many of us will not live to see adulthood. Think about that, it's harsh but, it's the truth, many of us will die." Samantha stated.

"It's great to want to fight, to want to help a countless amount of people, but is scary. It is terrifying to know that the moment could possibly be your last. Many great wizards before us have lost their minds just by seeing their friends die. You can't always account for your safety as well as that of your friends. The fear that comes from something like that is unbelievable. It's just a lot to deal with." Bethany interjected.

"They're just being modest." Hermione said.

"Hermione we're not. Facing this stuff, in real life, is not like school. In school if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there… When you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes… You don't know what that's like." Harry stated.

Everyone looked nervous, dejected, and distressed.

"You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance of beating, Voldemort…" Hermione paused.

Everyone just looked at her in shock.

"He's really back?" Colin questioned.

Harry and the Elementals just nodded.

Soon after, a long line formed and everyone signed their name onto a paper that said Dumbledore's army.

After the meeting had ended everyone scattered and went back to the castle in different ways.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice, that Umbridge won't find out." Harry said to the Elementals, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George.

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested.

"No,that's too small." Amelia stated.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

"Won't bloody work." Ron commented.

Jimmy and Chelsea both shot glances at Samantha.

"_Well, that was way too close." _Jimmy thought.

"_No kidding. If we practiced there they might see the scorch marks I leave behind." _Samantha replied.

"_Yeah, that or they could have found one of the familiars." _Chelsea commented.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares? I mean it's sort of exciting isn't it, breaking the rules." Hermione stated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came out of today." Hermione commented.

"What's that?" Harry questioned.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off of you could she?" Hermione asked.

The Elementals couldn't help but notice that Ginny did not look happy.

"Right, over the next few days we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure wherever it is there's no chance she'll find us." Harry stated.

"_I really hope she doesn't." _Amelia thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Let Dumbledore's Army begin! Anyway, expect another chapter soon, and again thank you DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with all of these amazing ideas. We appreciate input so please leave reviews. See you in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Army**

The next day the Elementals were off by themselves trying to think of places where they could practice without getting caught by Umbridge. Chelsea noticed Neville walk by, and run right into Crabbe and Goyle, who just shoved him and walked away. She ran over to him.

"You okay there Neville? She asked.

Neville just nodded.

"What a bunch of assholes, thinking they could just treat others like that." Chelsea commented.

As the two continued down the hall they noticed a strange change in one of the walls. It was shape-shifting! Pretty soon a large wooden door stood before them. The two Gryffindors exchanged glances.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Neville asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Chelsea said opening the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You two have done it. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione stated as She, Ron, Harry, the Elementals, Neville, Fred, and George stood by the entrance of the large room.

It was definitely a big room, there was a fireplace at the other end of the room, a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling, and all the walls were mirrored.

"The what?" Ron questioned.

"It's also known as the come and go room. The room of requirement presents itself to a witch or wizard in their time of need, and is always equipped for the seeker's particular need." Hermione explained.

"So, say you really needed the toilet?" Ron asked.

Everyone else just gave Ron a look.

"Charming Ronald, but yes that is the general idea." Hermione stated.

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry stated.

"Finally there's someone who can actually help us with all this stuff." Jimmy commented.

"So, when should we get started?" Bethany questioned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, welcome everyone. Today we will be working in two segments. The first segment will be taught by myself, Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea. We'll be teaching you the magical application. For the second segment Samantha and Jimmy will be teaching you something a little different, they'll be teaching you hand-to-hand combat." Harry explained.

Everyone began to look at each other and talk about the second segment.

"Now listen, for now let's begin the first segment. You can discuss any problems you have with the second segment with Samantha and Jimmy when the time comes." Harry stated.

So they started with a simple spell, Expeliarmus. They formed a line and it Harry and Neville ended up at the front of the line. So Neville cast the spell at the practice dummy, only to have his wand go flying all the way to the back of the room.

"I'm hopeless." Neville stated.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much; try it like this, Expeliarmus." Harry explained performing the spell himself.

After going over that spell another 20 minutes they decided to move onto another spell so Amelia was going to explain.

"The Levicorpus jinx allows the caster to trap their opponent in an ankle lock and suspend them into the air, upside down. Now first I'm going to demonstrate, and then you will all break into groups and take turns trying it on each other." Amelia explained. "So… Nigel, will you help me demonstrate please?"

So Nigel stood a few feet away from Amelia and she readied her wand. "Now just flick of your wand in an upward motion, Levicorpus." Amelia said.

Soon to everyone's surprise Nigel was suspended in the air by his ankles.

"Now when you want to let someone down you need to remember that how fast you release the wand will determine how quickly they will fall, so for now I'm going to let Nigel down slowly, and I ask all of you to do the same when practicing in your groups. Don't hesitate with a death eater though." Amelia explained.

So after the demonstration everyone got into small groups and practiced for about 20 minutes, Amelia and Harry offered input when necessary. Then it was Chelsea's turn to teach a spell.

"Now the water-making charm conjures a clear jet of pure water from the tip of your wand, this can be useful when you find your path being blocked by fire, if the enemy is using fire against you, or even if you're fighting a dragon." Chelsea explained. "Now Samantha is going to use the fire-making charm and I'm going to show you how to use the water-making charm against it."

So Samantha and Chelsea stood on opposite sides of the room and Samantha cast her spell first.

"Incendio." She said, and a stream of fire emitted from her wand.

"Aguamenti." Chelsea said, and a fountain of water came out of her wand.

Both elements clashed and soon there was steam.

"Okay, any questions?" Chelsea asked. When nobody said anything Chelsea continued. "Alright the, everybody get into pairs and take turns using the spells against each other, everyone must use the water-making charm at least three times." Chelsea instructed.

After about twenty minutes of that it was time to move onto Bethany's spell.

"Now we're going to wrap up the magic segment with a fun spell, fun, yet still useful. The dancing feet spell causes the other person's legs to start dancing uncontrollably. To perform this you'll need a clear view of the target. Let's see…Ron, will you help me demonstrate?" Bethany asked.

"Why me?" Ron asked.

"Just do it Ron." Samantha said pushing him out of the line and into Bethany's view.

So Bethany aimed for Ron's legs. "Tarantallegra." She said. With that, Ron's legs started dancing at an uncontrollable speed. Ron looked completely shocked and freaked out by it, and everyone else began to laugh. Bethany waved her wand again and Ron's legs stopped moving.

"Okay everybody pair up and take turns using it on each other." Bethany instructed.

"Hey Samantha, want to try it out on each other?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Samantha deadpanned.

So Ron aimed for Samantha's legs and casted the spell, but nothing happened. After two more attempts failed, Ron was just confused. "Say Bethany, why isn't this spell working on her?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, it just doesn't work on her for some reason. We discovered that a while ago." Bethany stated.

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

Ron did not look happy about this. Anyway, after going over this spell for twenty minutes, it was time for the hand-to-hand combat section of training.

"Okay, before we get started, does anyone have any questions for either of us?" Samantha asked.

"Do we really need this Samantha, it seems almost pointless." Ron complained.

"You think it's stupid, speed and strength are important too Ron." Jimmy stated. "Besides, what are you going to do if you're caught without your wand?"

If you're caught without your wand you're pretty much done for." Ron stated.

"Not if you know how to fight. I'll demonstrate any volunteers?" Samantha asked.

Everyone was quiet until George said something. "Fred wants to volunteer." He yelled.

"What, no I don't." Fred stated.

"Oh come on Fred, this will be fun to watch." George claimed.

"Yeah, fun for you." Fred complained.

"Just do it." George said.

"No." Fred replied.

"Come on." George complained.

"You know what George if you're so enthusiastic about this then you do it." Jimmy stated.

"What, no, I don't want to do this." George complained.

"Too bad, you're doing it." Jimmy stated pushing George out of the line.

"Alright George, come at me with your wand." Samantha demanded.

"Do I have to?" The Weasley twin asked.

"Yes, now do it." Samantha commanded.

So George ran toward her with his wand in hand, but once he was close enough Samantha flipped. Everyone just stood there wide-eyed.

"Okay, come at me again." Samantha said.

George did not question her this time, he just did as he was told. Once he was close enough again, Samantha punched him right in the stomach. George doubled over in pain.

"Thank you George, you may step back in line." Samantha said helping the Weasley boy up.

"Anyone else have any more questions?" Jimmy asked the rest of the army.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Okay, now we're going to starting with basic punches, so everyone form two lines, and Jimmy and I will evaluate and help you improve your punches." Samantha stated.

After everyone was done Harry decided to wrap up the meeting.

"Okay everyone, good work today, we'll be meeting again same time tomorrow night." Harry stated.

Everyone gathered whatever they had brought with them and left.

"Thanks for helping me out you guys." Harry said to the Elementals.

"No problem Harry, we're glad to help." Chelsea replied.

"Samantha, Jimmy, where did you guys learn to fight like that?" Hermione asked.

"Years of practice." Samantha replied.

"Yeah, you really showed my brother no mercy." Ron commented.

"Sorry about that Ron." Samantha said.

"Actually, I thought it was hilarious." Ron admitted.

Everyone just laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, so here's the new chapter. Hahaha, poor George. There might be another chapter up before I go back to school, but I can't make any guarantees. Thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with all these hilarious ideas. Like I said earlier, we appreciate input, so Pleeease review. See you in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Dumbledore's Army continued**

The next meeting for Dumbledore's army Harry was teaching the group about stunning.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal; it's a wizard's bread and butter really." Harry explained. Then he called Nigel out from group and had him use the spell on him. Nigel did it successfully, only he fell back when he cast the spell. After that he had everyone split into two lines, guys and girls and had them use it against each other. Ron and Hermione were up against each other just as Ron was about to wave his wand Hermione used the spell.

"Stupefy." She said. Ron went flying backwards, and the girls gathered around Hermione and praised her while looking back at the boys and giggling every now and then.

"Hermione, what was he saying to you before you guys went up against each other?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, he said he'd go easy on me." Hermione replied.

"Ugh, boys, thinking they're better at everything." Chelsea commented.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

The hand-to-hand combat section was a little bit different this time. Samantha and Jimmy had decided to move on to kicking, only instead of everyone practicing this move on each other they had practice dummies.

"Now kicking can harm an opponent regardless of how it is done. If it's done properly though, it can cause maximum damage. Allow me to demonstrate." Samantha said walking over to one of the dummies and kicking it. To everyone's shock, there was a big dent where she kicked it.

"Okay, everyone break into groups and take turns on a practice dummy. We'll be going around giving critique." Jimmy stated.

After about an hour of this Harry adjourned the meeting and the army took a few minutes sneaking past Filch.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day after another horrible Defense against the Dark Arts class the Elementals joined several other classmates at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Samantha pulled out a _Magic Knight Rayearth_ manga and started reading, Bethany, Amelia, and Chelsea began talking amongst themselves, and Jimmy pulled some candy out of his backup and started devouring it.

"Jimmy, why are you devouring all that candy?" Bethany asked.

"I might have eaten a lot when we were depressed, but I never ate any candy. So I'm getting sugar high to celebrate the fact that the depression is over." Jimmy stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jimmy." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, last time you got sugar high you tried to set one of Samantha's books on fire." Amelia added.

"And that's strange how?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you know Samantha gets super pissed off when anyone tries to take one of her books." Bethany said.

"Samantha gets mad when someone tries to take away her books?" George asked.

"Yeah, she sure does." Chelsea said.

"Sounds like a good prank to pull on her." Fred commented.

"Oh, you won't need to. Jimmy will be on that in five, four, three, two…" Amelia counted down.

On cue, an already sugar high Jimmy reached over for Samantha's manga with a mischievous smirk on his face. Right before he could even touch the book though Samantha wacked him several times on the shoulder with said manga.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Jimmy asked rubbing his already aching shoulder.

"You know what it was for. Stop trying to steal my books." Samantha stated.

"You guys are crazy." Ron stated.

"We never denied that Ron." Bethany replied.

After that Chelsea noticed the Weasley twins whispering things to each other. She moved a little closer to them, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"You're right Freddy; she's a feisty one." George said.

"Shut up, and of course she is' she kicked your butt, remember?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah, is that the reason that you like her so much?" George whispered.

"Shut up George, there are plenty of other reasons for me to like her…I mean…" Fred replied.

"Ha, I thought so." George said.

"Oh, shut up." Fred complained.

Chelsea couldn't believe what she just heard. She tapped Amelia, who was sitting next to her, on the shoulder.

"Amelia you won't believe what I just heard." Chelsea whispered.

"What is it?" Amelia whispered back.

Chelsea told her everything she had just heard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later the Elementals caught Fred and George putting a box of chocolates on the table that Filch usually sat at when he waited to try and catch the army sneaking into the room of requirement; which he didn't know about of course.

"What are you two up to?" Samantha asked walking up to the twins.

"This box of chocolates is filled with fever fudge, when Filch eats these he'll grow massive pus-filled boilers on his face." George explained.

"Isn't that hilarious?" Fred asked.

"That's desecration." Samantha stated.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because chocolate is sacred." Samantha declared.

"It is?" Fred questioned.

"You don't know anything about girls do you?" Samantha asked.

Fred and George just shook their heads.

"I didn't think so." Samantha commented.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Things were improving within the army everyone was getting better and better thanks to the aid of Harry and the Elementals. Everyone's magical performance was improving and Samantha and Jimmy's hand-to-hand combat sessions were making everyone feel stronger. Of course there were troubles along the way with Umbridge. She ended up interrogating the students, offering all that came to her office a cup of tea. Thankfully, the Elementals were among the first to be interrogated and Samantha and Chelsea were able to use their powers to fix the little problem with the tea. Umbridge had also established the Inquisitorial Squad, it was made up of Slytherin students and Filch (seriously did that guy have a crush on Umbridge, Eeeeew)! They had tried multiple times now to try and catch students going into the room of requirement, but thankfully the room was on the army's side and prevented the Inquisitorial Squad from entering the room itself.

Anyway, today was the final day before winter holiday and as usual the army was practicing the magical segment. Samantha and Jimmy decided that not to do the combat segment today seeing how it was the last day before winter break. The students were currently working on disarming. Harry watched as everyone tried to disarm their opponent, he stopped behind Neville.

"Expeliarmus." Neville said, and the wand, to everyone's surprise, went flying out of Pavarti's hand.

Neville lowered his wand and everyone surrounded him applauding him.

"You did it Neville, well done." Harry stated.

Once the crowd that was surrounding the Gryffindor boy was gone, Chelsea, who was standing next to him the whole time, gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Well done Neville." She said.

The other Elementals watched the whole thing.

"_Does he seem flustered to you?" _Samantha asked_._

"_Oh yeah he does, big time." _Bethany replied.

Then the Elementals went to go stand with the Trio in front of the rest of the army.

"Okay, so we won't be meeting again until the holidays; so just keep practicing on your own as much as you can, and well done everyone." Harry said.

The entire army began to clap.

"Well done Harry." Amelia whispered.

"Thanks, well done to you all as well." He whispered back.

All the members of the army started wishing each other happy holidays and thanking Harry before heading back to their dorms. The Elementals were just about to head out when Samantha noticed Harry was looking at Cho, who was staring at Cedric's photo on the bulletin board, but was quickly interrupted by the Weasley twins. Samantha decided to give him a hand.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Samantha said to the others who just nodded and headed out.

She went over and grabbed the Weasley twins right before they could finish telling Harry about their ideas to prank Umbridge.

"Come on you two, you can finish telling Harry about this stuff later." She said dragging them off and giving Harry the "you're welcome" face in the process.

"_He'll have something to tell us when he gets back to the common room." _Samantha thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, what was it like?" Ron asked as the Elementals, Ron, and Hermione listened to Harry tell them about his kiss with Cho.

"Wet, I mean she was sort of crying." Harry stated.

"Crying?" Jimmy questioned.

"I'm honestly not surprised." Samantha said.

"Neither am I." Chelsea said.

"Cho spends half her time crying these days." Hermione stated.

"You think a bit of snogging would cheer her up?" Ron snickered.

"You obviously don't understand how she must be feeling Ron." Bethany stated.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, obviously she feels said about Cedric, therefore guilty about kissing Harry, conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to sack her mum from job at the ministry, and overwhelmed because she's so busy worrying about everything else." Hermione stated.

"One person can only do one thing with all that, explode." Ron stated.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…"Hermione commented.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before they all burst into laughter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy was woken up by the sounds of moaning. He looked to see Harry in a cold sweat, thrashing about.

"_It seems worse than before." _Jimmy thought.

Soon Harry bolted up in his bed.

"Harry what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said in shock.

"Oh God, Ron wake up." Jimmy said shaking Ron from his sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Jimmy guided Harry to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there the rest of Ron's siblings were already there. Dumbledore started asking Harry question after question, and ignored Harry every time he tried to say something. He just asked the figures in the portraits to go fetch help. He didn't even pay Harry any attention until Harry raised his voice.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

Dumbledore looked at him in shock.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked between breaths.

Soon after Snape entered.

"You summoned me headmaster?" He asked.

"Severus, I'm afraid we have no choice. We must act now or we will be vulnerable." Dumbledore stated.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him toward the dungeon.

"Jimmy, can you fetch Samantha, please? I think her presence might be necessary." Harry stated.

"Okay." Jimmy said going back to Gryffindor tower to get the fire Elemental.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"_What is Snape going to do to Harry? He better not do anything that isn't necessary in my book. Well like I can do anything against Snape, but I won't let him do anything harmful to my friend." _Samantha thought as she descended down the stairs to the dungeon.

"When she reached the entrance to the potions classroom she heard Snape speaking.

"It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant." Snape said to Harry.

"Wait, a connection?" Samantha said stepping into the room.

"And just what do you think you're doing here Miss Samantha?" Snape questioned.

"My presence was requested." Samantha stated.

"Not by me it wasn't. Now if you're not going to go, then wait outside. This can be quite unpleasant." Snape declared.

"I'm not leaving Harry behind." Samantha stated.

"I said wait outside girl." Snape demanded.

Samantha knew arguing with Snape wouldn't really go anywhere so she waited outside the door way, and listened as Snape casted the spell and Harry started groaning in pain.

"Concentrate Potter, focus." Snape said.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this." _She thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So this is the longest chapter I've written in a while, but I promised one more before I go back to school today. Thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. We appreciate input, so please write reviews. See you in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Christmas Break Part 1**

Christmas break finally arrived, and the Elementals had been invited back to Grimmauld Place, along with Harry and Hermione, to spend Christmas with Sirius and the Weasleys. It was good to get out of the castle for once during the holidays. Anyway, it was Christmas day and the Elemental were standing around the table with Hermione and the Weasley children. Everyone was actually dressed nicely for Christmas, not overdone, but still nice looking. Samantha was wearing a red t-shirt a pair of black pants, and her usual red and black sneakers; yes this was actually a very nice looking outfit. Chelsea was wearing a baby blue lace camisole under a navy button down blouse, dark blue leggings, and navy colored ankle boots. Amelia was wearing a white sweater dress, silver leggings, and silver knee-length boots. Bethany was wearing a dark purple short-sleeved sweater dress, leggings the same shade of purple, and her yellow converse all-star high tops; she really liked those sneakers. Jimmy was wearing a dark green sweater, brown pants, and his brown and green sneakers; yes he actually owned a sweater. Mrs. Weasley came into the room with Mr. Weasley, a purple paper crown was on his head, tiny scars were still on his face; but he got attacked by a snake after all, what did you expect? Mrs. Weasley helped him sit at the center of the table.

"Here we go, Daddy's back." She said cheerfully.

Everyone clapped for Mr. Weasley.

"Sit down everyone, sit down." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley started handing everyone presents. Ron had a big box, and actually looked excited, that was until he opened it. His mother had made him a vest which didn't look all that great, but he pretended to look happy anyway. Mrs. Weasley kept switching Fred and George's presents in her hand, trying to figure out exactly who was who, but she just handed one present to each of the twins after about a minute about trying to figure out which twin was which.

"_Samantha, you can tell them apart. Why didn't you just tell Mrs. Weasley who's and who's George?" _Jimmy questioned.

"_I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to make her feel embarrassed." _Samantha replied.

"Here you are dearies." Mrs. Weasley said handing the Elementals their presents.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Chelsea said.

"Yes, thank you." Amelia added.

"Oh, you're quite welcome dearies." Mrs. Weasley replied.

The Elementals unwrapped their gifts; Mrs. Weasley had made each of them a scarf. The Elementals just looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"_She's funny, but she's so good to all of us." _ Bethany stated.

"_She treats us like we're her children too." _Chelsea added.

Harry finally entered the kitchen, Sirius not far behind him. Mrs. Weasley went over to him to be him his present when Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"A toast everybody, a Christmas toast." He announced.

Everyone raised their glasses and Mr. Weasley looked at Harry.

"To Mr. Harry Potter, whom without, I would not be here today." Mr. Weasley declared. "Harry."

"Harry." Everyone else toasted.

"Harry." Sirius said in the background.

Everyone went on eating dinner and talking among themselves. The Elementals enjoyed it, but still it also made them think about Christmas back home.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals decided to go outside and do something that they hadn't done in a long time, play basketball. Jimmy already had the basketball; he brought it from the beach house, well used magic to summon it from the beach house that is.

The Elementals dressed quite warmly, except for Samantha that is. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Samantha, are you going to be cold?" Bethany asked.

"No, fire's my element, human furnace, remember?" Samantha said.

"Oh yeah." Bethany replied.

Just as they were about to walk out the front door they ran into the rest of their Gryffindor friends.

"Where are you guys off to?" Hermione asked.

"We're were going to play some basketball at the park." Bethany stated.

"What's basketball?" Ron asked.

"You don't know what basketball is?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Fred replied.

"We never heard of it." George added.

"Oh, well, it's a muggle game where you run around dribbling this play and try shooting it into a basket.

"Interesting, can we come and play with you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, know we'll have an enough of players for a real game." Chelsea declared.

"Wait, I heard that there was a muggle game that you kids were going to play, may I come?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley? You're probably not in the best state to join us." Samantha stated.

"Oh, I do not wish to play Samantha. I merely wish to watch how this exciting muggle game is played." Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't see any harm in that." Jimmy said.

"Splendid, let us be going then." Mr. Weasley stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The group arrived at the park to find that the basketball court was clear of all snow. Mr. Weasley sat on one of the benches while the Gryffindor friends went to the center of the court.

"I guess people still decide to come here during the winter." Bethany stated.

"Yeah, well it is a community park." Jimmy stated.

"Okay guys, how do we play this game?" Ron asked.

"Well, first we have to pick two teams, and we should start by picking captains." Chelsea stated.

"Okay, who's going to be the captains then?" George asked.

"Samantha, Jimmy, why don't you two just be the captains?" Harry suggested.

"Fine with me, is that okay with you guys?" Samantha asked.

"It's fine with me." Amelia stated.

"Me too, I have no complaints." Bethany said.

"Okay Jimmy, I'll let you pick first." Samantha stated.

"Alright, I pick Harry." Jimmy stated.

"Ginny." Samantha said.

"George." Jimmy called.

"Fred." Samantha said.

As Fred walked over to Samantha's line Chelsea and Amelia noticed George giving him a strange look. Fred just glared back at him.

"Bethany." Jimmy said.

"Chelsea." Samantha called.

"Ron." Jimmy called.

"Amelia." Samantha called.

"Hermione." Jimmy said.

"Wait a minute; we have an odd amount of players." Chelsea stated.

"Oh yeah, you guys will probably just have to rotate one player in for another player." Samantha said to Jimmy.

"I'll sit the first round out." Hermione offered.

"Are you sure about that Hermione?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, I already know how to play this game anyway. You should teach the others how to play." Hermione stated before going to take a seat on the bench on the other side of the court.

"Okay guys, so how do we play?" Fred asked.

"Well, you basically dribble the ball like this." Samantha said demonstrating.

"Then you do that while traveling down the court and trying to get it into the opposing team's basket. While you do that you also need to try keeping the ball away from your opponent and passing it between you and your teammates." Jimmy stated.

"Can you show us how to do that?" George asked.

"Sure." Samantha said taking the ball from Jimmy and heading toward the basket on the opposite side of the court.

Jimmy chased after her trying to take the ball from her, but she was too fast. Samantha scored.

"_Damn super speed." _Jimmy thought.

"Okay, you guys ready to play?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah we are." The Weasley twins said in unison.

"I guess so." Ron said.

"Okay, my team's basket, Samantha's team's basket." Jimmy said pointing to the two baskets.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later, both teams were surprisingly tied. It was actually a pretty funny game. Ron got kinda mad because Ginny shoved him at one point, and Fred and George tripped a couple of times. Anyway, Ron was sitting on the bench now. Hermione was subbed in about twenty minutes ago.

"Okay, we're tied 12-12. I say next basket wins." Jimmy suggested.

"You're on." Samantha replied.

Jimmy dribbled the ball until Samantha had it and headed toward Jimmy's basket. However, Harry was able to catch up to her and snatch the ball. He passed it to Bethany, seeing she was open. Bethany saw her opportunity to shoot and was about to do so until Chelsea came from behind and snatched the ball before she could release it.

"_Boy, this movement sensing ability really has its perks sometimes." _Chelsea thought.

Chelsea headed toward the direction of Jimmy's basket and passed it between Samantha, Fred, Amelia, Ginny, and herself. Fred ended up with the ball last and froze for a moment.

"Make the shot Fred." Samantha stated.

Fred did as he was told and aimed for the net. The ball spun around the rim for a moment before sinking into the basket. Samantha's team won!

"Yeah, we did it!" Chelsea cheered.

Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, and Ginny exchanged high fives with each other.

"Nice shot Fred." Chelsea said walking over to the tall Weasley boy to give him a high five.

"Good job Fred." Samantha said going over to him, and lightly punching his arm and walking over toward the rest of the group.

Chelsea couldn't help but notice the redness that was now spreading on Fred's cheeks, and she certainly didn't think it was from the cold weather.

"You guys got lucky." Jimmy stated.

"Oh come Jimmy, don't be a sore loser." Samantha commented.

"I'm not." Jimmy defended.

"Come on you guys, don't start this." Chelsea said.

"That was a fun game, wasn't it?" Amelia said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was interesting." Harry replied.

"Well know kids, I must say that was quite a fascinating muggle game." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Glad you enjoyed watching it Mr. Weasley." Bethany said.

"Yes, well I think it's time we all headed back to the house. Mrs. Weasley would want us all home for lunch." Mr. Weasley declared.

And with that the group headed back to Grimmauld Place.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So, I'm back at school now, but DevilDragon8 and I want to finish this story by St. Patrick's Day. This was supposed to be published earlier, but my computer's been overheating a lot for the past 3 hours, so I had to let it cool down. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me with these amazing ideas, including the basketball one. Please write reviews when you guys can, as I've said many times before we appreciate input. See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Christmas Break Part 2**

The Elementals were sitting in the girls' room at Grimmauld Place. Bethany and Jimmy were talking about new strategies for Dumbledore's Army meetings after Christmas. Samantha was reading an _Inuyasha _manga_. _Amelia was reading her copy of _Along for the Ride_. Chelsea was digging through her backpack for her journal when she felt something oddly familiar.

"Hey guys, look what I found in my backpack." Chelsea said pulling the familiar object out of her backpack.

"Cool, _Uno_ cards." Bethany said.

"I can't even remember the last time I played _Uno_." Samantha commented.

"Me either." Amelia added.

"Let's play." Jimmy stated.

"Wait, shouldn't we ask the others if they want to join?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't think they'll even know what this is." Bethany replied.

"So, we'll just teach them to play this like we did with basketball." Jimmy declared.

"Okay, come on. Let's go see who wants to play." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals headed down stairs to find the Trio sitting in the parlor, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, want to play a game?" Amelia asked.

"What kind of game?" Harry questioned.

"It's a card game called _Uno_." Bethany stated.

"Isn't that a Spanish word?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is, but anyway, you guys want to learn how to play?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, sounds like an interesting game." Hermione replied.

"Should we ask anyone else to play?" Chelsea questioned.

"What about Fred and George?" Samantha suggested.

"Oh, they're upstairs trying to think of an invention to use on Umbridge." Ron stated.

"Well, I guess that's something that shouldn't be interrupted." Jimmy commented.

"Okay, what about Ginny?" Amelia suggested.

"She's upstairs in her room. You can go ask her if you want though." Hermione said.

"I'll go ask her." Bethany stated before heading upstairs to do so.

"Hey, I bet your dad would be interested Ron." Chelsea commented.

"I'm sure he would if this is a muggle thing." Ron agreed.

"Well come on, let's go ask him." Amelia said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany had come back down with Ginny, who was more than willing to play the game.

The young Gryffindors found Mr. Weasley sitting at the long table in the meeting area.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Samantha greeted.

"Hello kids, what are you all up to?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, we were going to play a muggle card game called _Uno_, and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Chelsea said.

"I'd me more than happy to. Now tell me, how do we play this game?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Well, first we give everyone seven cards; just make sure no one else sees the cards you have. And then we put whatever cards are leftover in the deck, in the middle." Amelia stated.

"Then the first person puts down a card and then you put down a card that's the same color or number as the one on top of the pile. If you don't have a card with the same word or number in your hand you have to draw from the pile in the middle until you get a card you can put down. Also when you get a wild card you have the option to change the color of the cards that the players have put down." Samantha explained.

"When you're down to one card you have to say Uno, if you don't you'll have to draw four cards. The first one to get rid of all their cards wins." Jimmy said.

"You guys have any questions?" Bethany asked.

The others just looked very confused.

"Don't worry, we'll explain during the game if needed." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_One hour later…._

The game was still going. Harry had Uno, but then he had to draw three more cards. As fun as the game was, everyone was starting to get very impatient.

"Does this game usually take long to complete?" Ron asked.

"It depends on how lucky you get with the cards you get usually." Jimmy stated.

"Hey you guys, I just made a random observation." Bethany stated.

"What is it?" Chelsea questioned.

"The colors of the cards match the colors that correspond to the four Hogwarts houses." Bethany stated.

Everyone was silent for a while. They just sat there looking at their cards.

"Wow, she's right. They actually do." Harry said.

"Good observation Bethany." Hermione commented.

"Thank you." Bethany replied.

"So how much longer is this game going to go on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. How many cards does everyone have?" Samantha questioned.

"Like ten." Chelsea said.

"Fourteen." Jimmy said.

"Seven." Amelia said."

"Four." Hermione said.

"Six." Ron said.

"Okay, so basically some of us are close and some of us aren't." Samantha stated.

"Let's just hope that somebody gets close in the next few minutes." Ginny said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Half an hour later…_

"Uno." Mr. Weasley and Hermione said in unison.

"Geez, I can't believe that both of you got it around the same time." Chelsea declared.

"I just hope one of them gets it soon. I'm going crazy here." Bethany stated.

Five minutes later Mr. Weasley had finally but down his last card.

"_Wow, his first time playing the game and he won."_ Amelia thought.

"_Yaaay, it's finally done." _Chelsea thought.

"_It's about time." _Jimmy thought.

Just as the Elementals were putting all the cards back in the box, Fred and George entered the kitchen.

"Hello all." Fred greeted.

"What is everybody doing?" George asked.

"We just finished playing a card game that took almost two hours to complete." Samantha deadpanned.

"Oh, you're all done already?" Fred asked.

"We were hoping we would be done with our work and you guys would be playing a second game or something." George said.

"Well, do you kids want to play a second game?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No!" The Elementals practically yelled in unison.

Everyone else just looked at them.

"I mean, we were just playing that game for a long time Mr. Weasley." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I think we just need to take a break." Samantha added.

"You could hold on to the cards for a while if you want to Mr. Weasley. Since you won the game, you can probably teach them." Amelia stated.

"That's a splendid idea, thank you very much children." Mr. Weasley said.

"You're welcome." Bethany said.

The Elementals headed back up to the girls' room.

"Well that was fun." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, but it was bloody long." Jimmy stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Haha, Uno is such a long game, and Mr. Weasley won! Sorry this took a long time, I've been really tired lately, but I still want to get this done by the end of St. Patrick's Day. As usual, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me with all the ideas for the story. Pleeease review; we appreciate input. See you in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Christmas Break Part 3**

It was the second to last day of Christmas break, and the Elementals wanted the most of it. Currently they were sitting in the parlor, minding their own business.

"Hey Samantha, do you have your tarot cards with you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Samantha questioned.

"You haven't done a reading in so long. Can you do one now, please?" Chelsea asked.

"Why now?" Samantha questioned.

"Well, we obviously aren't doing anything interesting at the current moment. Plus it would be interesting." Chelsea stated.

"How good at it is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She's never been inaccurate when she's done a reading for me." Chelsea declared.

"Really, I want to see just how accurate this can be then." Amelia stated.

"I do too." Bethany added.

"This should be interesting." Jimmy commented.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" A voice said from the hall.

The Elementals looked to see Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins standing in the door way.

"Hi guys. Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Amelia questioned.

"They went out somewhere." Ron stated.

"Oh. We're trying to get Samantha to do a tarot card reading." Bethany replied.

"You do tarot card readings Samantha?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and since I'm apparently already going to do a reading for these guys, do any of you guys want one?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, I'll do it." Harry said.

"Why not, it's not like we have anything else to do." Ron commented.

"This could be interesting. Fred said.

"Indeed." George added.

"Okay, I need a candle, and then we need to say a prayer for protection. Anyone want to volunteer to do that?" Samantha asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Ugh, Chelsea you usually say the prayer whenever I do a reading for you. Can you just do it?" Samantha inquired.

"Sure." Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few minutes later_

"Wow that was accurate." Amelia said in amazement.

"Chelsea's right Samantha, you are really accurate." Bethany commented.

"I told you, she's never wrong." Chelsea stated.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm accurate with you guys." Samantha stated. "Okay, who's next?" Samantha asked.

"I guess I'll go next." Harry stated.

_After the reading_

"Well, that was interesting." Harry commented.

"What could it mean by trusting the five elements though?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I'm going to have to trust them in the future."

"What are the five elements again?" George asked.

"Fire, water, earth, air, and lightning." Bethany stated.

The rest of the Elementals gave her a glare.

"Do you think there are people who have actual control of the elements?" Harry questioned.

"The others began exchanging worried glances with each other.

"_Oh crap, don't tell me they're onto us…" _ Jimmy thought.

"_They can't be, there's no way." _Samantha replied.

"No way Harry, that's completely mental." Ron commented.

"I guess you're right." Harry said.

"Alright, who's next?" Samantha asked.

"I guess I'll go." Fred said.

_After the reading_

"An unexpected event?" Fred questioned.

"Gee, I wonder what that can mean." George said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Fred replied.

"Okay, anyone want another reading?" Samantha asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Ok, Chelsea, say the prayer and let's end this." Samantha stated.

Once the prayer was over the Elementals got up and headed toward the stairs.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, we need to go outside and do something for a while, so we just need to get something."

"What do you need to get to go outside?" George asked.

"I don't know, maybe, coats, because it's cold outside." Samantha said sarcastically.

"Oh well okay, we'll stop interrogating then." Fred said.

With that the Elementals went upstairs to retrieve what they needed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the Elementals came down, coats on and Samantha holding the boom box.

They made sure no one was watching them and headed outside to the park. Unaware that someone saw them and decided to follow them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals made their way to the park they had gone to play basketball at a week ago. The set down the boom box and turned it on.

"You know, it's a shame that the familiars aren't here with us again." Amelia stated.

"I know. I really miss Claw." Samantha replied.

"Yeah, I miss Arrow too." Chelsea commented.

"Well, at least we still get to sing." Bethany commented.

"Yeah." Jimmy said.

The first song to blast through the speakers was _Jai Ho!, by A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls_.

"Wasn't this from the _Slum Dog Millioniare_ movie?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this was ever in the movies or the credits though." Amelia replied.

"Well, it sound like something we all can sing." Chelsea declared.

"Okay, let's get started then." Samantha said

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho) (2x)_

_Chelsea: I got (I got) shivers (shivers),_

_When you touch my face,_

_I'll make you hot,_

_Get all you got,_

_I'll make you wanna say_

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho) (2x)_

_Samantha: I got (I got) fever (fever),_

_Running like a fire,_

_For you I will go all the way,_

_I'm gonna take you higher (Jai Ho)_

_Bethany: I keep it steady_

_'Cause steady is how I deal it._

_This beat is heavy, so heavy,_

_You gonna feel it._

_Jimmy and Amelia:(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,_

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,_

_(Jai Ho) You are my destiny (my destiny),_

_Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Jimmy and Chelsea: (Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,_

_(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,_

_(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,_

_Jai Ho! Oohh oh_

_Samantha: Catch me, catch me, catch me, come on catch me,_

_I want you now,_

_I know you can save me, come and save me,_

_I need you now._

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,_

_I will follow,_

_Anywhere 'n' any way,_

_Never gonna let go._

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho) (2x)_

_Bethany: Escape (escape) away (away),_

_I'll take you to a place,_

_This fantasy of you and me,_

_I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)_

_Jimmy: Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh_

_Chelsea: I can (I can) feel you (feel you),_

_Rushing through my veins,_

_There's an ocean in my heart,_

_I will never be the same._

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho)_

_Amelia: Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,_

_Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)_

_You're gonna find out, baby,_

_I'm one in a million._

_Jimmy and Samantha: (Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe (that I breathe),_

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe (I still believe),_

_(Jai Ho) You are my destiny (my destiny),_

_Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Chelsea: (You and me, it's destiny)_

_Jimmy and Samantha:(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,_

_(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,_

_(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,_

_Jai Ho! Oohh oh_

_Chelsea: Catch me, catch me, catch me, come on catch me,_

_I want you now,_

_I know you can save me, come and save me,_

_I need you now._

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,_

_I will follow,_

_Anywhere 'n' any way,_

_Never gonna let go._

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho) Yeeeaaahh, (Jai Ho) Yeeeaaahh, (Jai Ho)_

_Amelia: I need you,_

_Gonna make it,_

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho)_

_Bethany: I'm ready,_

_So take it!_

_Jimmy and Samantha: (Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe (I breathe),_

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe (I still believe),_

_(Jai Ho) You are my destiny (my destiny),_

_Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Jimmy and Chelsea: (Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us (that can stop us),_

_(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,_

_(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,_

_Jai Ho! Oohh oh_

_Bethany: (You and me, it's destiny)_

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho!)_

_Chelsea: Baila baila!_

_Amelia: Baila baila!_

_Jimmy: (Jai Ho!)_

_Samantha: Baila baila!_

_Jimmy: Jai Ho!_

"Hey guys, what does Jai Ho mean anyway?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but it must be something happy if they lyrics are talking about stuff like that."

Then the song _My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne _came through the speakers.

"You know, I don't think I've heard any Avril Lavigne since we've been in this world." Samantha declared.

"I know, I'm surprised one finally came on." Bethany stated.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sing this one?" Amelia asked.

The girls looked at her and the immediately understood.

"Sure Amelia, go right ahead." Chelsea said.

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh... _

_Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead_

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said? _

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead_

_Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted, _

_We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they_

_But they don't know me, do they even know you? _

_All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there, _

_Thanks for actin' like you cared_

_And makin' me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watchin' as I fall_

_And lettin' me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

"Amelia, I know you're still upset about what happened with Percy, but he insulted you and called you a liar. If he really loved you, he would have believed you." Samantha declared.

"I know. I'm slowly learning that." Amelia replied.

The next song to come through the speakers was _Breathless by Cascada_.

"Is this Cascada?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes it is." Samantha replied.

"I like the sound of this song. Could I do this one?" Bethany asked.

"Sure, Bethany, go right ahead." Samantha replied.

_Up town another endless night_

_Hearts break in early morning light_

_(Yeah) I take my time_

_Downtown a lonesome boy at home_

_Don't know what's really going on_

_(Yeah) I take my time_

_But underneath it all I know it feels so right_

_I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You are the one that leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know I never meant to break I promise_

_(Woah) I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_If I could start it all again_

_I'd know you're more than just a friend_

_(Yeah) I turn back time_

_But underneath it all I know it feels so right_

_I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You are the one that leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know I never meant to break I promise_

_(Woah) I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Come take my hand, lets break away, _

_Don't stop, Don't be afraid, _

_Cuz I know, _

_Who will be forever._

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You are the one that leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Now I know I never meant to break I promise_

_(Woah) I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away_

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

_Don't turn away_

_I need to say_

_You are the one that leaves me breathless_

_Don't run away_

_I wanna stay_

_You're the one who leaves me breathless._

"You know, that was actually the first time I ever heard that song." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah me too, I liked it though." Amelia added.

The next song to blast through the speakers was _Only Girl by Rihanna_.

"Isn't this the newest Rihanna song?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Chelsea you haven't had a turn to go yet. Why don't you sing this one?" Amelia said.

"Okay then." Chelsea replied.

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride Be thinking of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gonna be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make you bad boy, then imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands I will make you feel like a man_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one... _

_Want you to take it like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one... _

_Take me for a ride_

_Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you rise Oh make it last all night_

_Take me for a ride_

_Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you rise_

_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Girl in the world... _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Girl in the world..._

"Wow, good job Chelsea." Bethany said.

"Thanks. You know I bet that song would be really good acoustic style." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, we should try it out sometimes." Bethany added.

The next song that came on was _I Won't Say I'm In Love by The Cheetah Girls_.

"I remember this, it was from Hercules." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, why don't we all sing it girls?" Amelia suggested.

"Okay, but Samantha, you need to sing the main part." Chelsea stated.

"Why do I need to do it?" Samantha asked.

"You're the only one who hasn't been in a relationship or had a crush. If one of us just did it, there would just be a lot of taunting." Bethany stated.

"Well, that does make sense, okay fine." Samantha replied.

_A, B, C: (No chance. No way. I won't say it. No, no.)_

_Samantha: If there's a prize for rotton judgement, _

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggrevation _

_That's ancient history, been there done that_

_A, B, C: Who ya think ya kidding, _

_He's the Earth and heaven too_

_You try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it, _

_We know how ya feelin, who you thinkin' of_

_Samantha: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no _

_A, B, C: (You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh, oh.) _

_Samantha: It's too cliche', I won't say I'm in love_

_Samantha: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip girl." _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out (Oh no)_

_A, B, C: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buyin', hun we saw you hit the ceiling.(Oh no) _

_Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up _

_That you got, got, got it bad_

_Chorus_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no _

_(Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love.) _

_You're in love, you're in love, you're in love_

_(You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love.) _

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love_

_(I won't say it. No, no)2x_

_Samantha: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_Chelsea: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love_

_The scene won't play, I won't say you're in love_

_You're doin flips, read our lips you're in love_

_Samantha: You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Chelsea: So don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_

_Samantha: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_Amelia: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love_

_The scene won't play, I won't say you're in love, you're in love_

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

You know, I still can't decide which version of that song is better." Bethany stated.

"Well, I think they're both pretty good. They're just done in two completely different styles." Samantha commented.

Then the song _Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga _blasted through the speakers.

"I can't remember the last time we heard any Lady Gaga." Chelsea commented.

"It was last year." Jimmy stated.

Chelsea just gave him a dirty look.

"Ok, someone else sing this, because I just did the main part for a song." Samantha deadpanned.

Alright, I'll do it then." Amelia said.

_Cherry cherry_

_Boom boom_

_GaGa_

_Boy, we've had a real' good time_

_And I wish you the best on your way_

_Eh _

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I never thought we'd fall out of place_

_Eh eh_

_I have something that I love long-long_

_But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And babe, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_Not that I don't care about you_

_Just that things got so compliquées_

_Eh _

_I met somebody cute and finally got each other_

_And that's funny_

_hey, eh eh_

_I have something that I love long-long_

_But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And babe, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh, eh eh, eh_

_Eh eh, eh eh, eh_

_I have something that I love long-long_

_But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And babe, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh, eh..._

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh, _

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh, _

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh (eh eh)_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh (eh eh)_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh (eh eh)_

_hey_

_Cherry cherry, boom boom_

_Eh eh, hey,_

_Oh yeah_

_All I can say is eh eh_

_Meanwhile…_

From a good distance, the boys, along with Mrs. Weasley, who caught them going outside and spying on the Elementals, were listening to them.

"See mum, they're actually singing." Fred stated.

"Yes, but you boys still have no right to be spying on them." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"But mum, you're still here listening to them." George declared.

"Well that's because those five sound very good." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I see you're listening to them again." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned to see the same man from last year standing behind them.

"You again, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm here to once again to warn you that you should not be listening to them like this. That Samantha has quite a temper." The old man stated.

"The gentleman does have a point kids, we should probably head back to the house and leave those five to finish what they are doing." Mrs. Weasley stated.

With that they were turning back in the direction of the house. Don't want to get Mrs. Weasley angry either after all.

_Back to the Elementals_

The song _Like Whoa by Aly & AJ _blasted through the speakers of the boom box.

"You guys, I think that we should head back after this." Samantha declared.

"I agree." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, this should be the last one." Chelsea said.

"Ok, does anyone know this one enough to sing it with me?" Samantha asked.

"I do." Bethany replied.

"Ok than, let's sing." Samantha said.

_Samantha: Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

_Bethany: Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Both: Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on white knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Can't believe I'm like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_[Got me feeling like]_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_[Got me feeling like]_

_Samantha: In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Both: Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on white knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Can't believe I'm like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_[Got me feeling like]_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_[Got me feeling like]_

_Bethany: My inhibition are beginning to let go_

_This situation I can't help but lose control_

_You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

_I'm holdin' on_

_Bethany: Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin'_

_Holdin'... _

_I'm holdin' on_

_Samantha: Like a roller coaster ride_

_Like I'm runnin' a red light_

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

_Every inch of me is like _

_WHOA... _

_Both: Like a roller coaster _

_Whoa_

_Holdin' on white knuckles _

_Whoa_

_Once you let your love in_

_Whoa_

_Every inch of me is like_

_WHOA… _

_Got me feeling like_

"Good job you guys." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Jimmy." Bethany replied.

"Yes, good job indeed children.

The Elementals jumped at the sound of the voice, but relaxed when they turned around to see Grandpa Merlin.

"Hi Grandpa." Chelsea greeted.

"Hello children. I'm glad to see you're all feeling better. I know Christmas was over a week ago, but I have presents for all of you." Merlin stated.

"Presents, for us?" Bethany asked.

That's right let's see, I'll start with you Samantha." Grandpa said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out, a sword. It was a black sword with a red metal handle. The sword was wider than each of the Elementals' wrists, and it was long too; when it touched the ground it went all the way to Samantha's waist. Also on the end of the handle was able to come right off, and inside it was a grappling hook.

"Wow, this is awesome Grandpa. Thank you." Samantha said happily.

"You're Welcome; now for Chelsea." Grandpa said pulling a journal out of his cloak. It was a journal with a picture of Japanese waves all over it, a beautiful style of art Chelsea always admired.

"Wow Grandpa, this is beautiful. Thank you." Chelsea said.

"You're welcome Chelsea. I know how much you love to write. Now let's see, this is for Amelia." Grandpa said pulling a large sketch pad out of his cloak. It was a big sketch pad, made with recycled paper, and on the cover of the pad was a beautiful picture of a frog, Amelia's favorite animal.

"Wow, this is really nice Grandpa. Thank you." Amelia said.

"You're Welcome; now let's see this is for Bethany." Grandpa said pulling out a black curve sword like tool with a circular end.

"What exactly is this Grandpa?" Bethany asked.

"Well Bethany, why don't you try moving that curved piece?" Grandpa stated.

Bethany did so, and soon there were three curved blades all connected at the center; this weapon, whatever it was, was also bigger than Bethany!

"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It's a fuma shuriken." Samantha said in shock.

"That's right Samantha. Bethany this weapon can be of great aid to you. You can channel your lightning through it and make your attacks stronger; and with your perfect marksmanship it is also very useful alone." Grandpa stated.

"Cool, thank you Grandpa." Bethany said.

"You're welcome; and last but not least Jimmy. Grandpa said pulling a largely filled bag out of his cloak. Jimmy looked in the bag and his eyes lit up. It was wizard's candy, and a lot of it.

"Sweet, it's candy! Thank you Grandpa." Jimmy said.

"You're welcome Jimmy, but eat that in moderation, otherwise Samantha may try to kill you again. I would just like before I leave that I'm proud of you all, you've come such a long way, and you're getting stronger and stronger every day. Well, goodbye for now children." And with that Grandpa Merlin was gone.

"It was really nice of us to give us gifts." Amelia said.

"Yeah it was. You know, we should probably head back to the house before Mrs. Weasley has a panic attack." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, let's go." Chelsea said.

"Hey Samantha, why do you think Grandpa gave both of us weapons?" Bethany asked.

"I have no idea actually." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, but I came up with a lot of last minute stuff to add in. Also this was the song chapter, so it's like 32 pages long. As usual, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me with all these ideas. We still plan to have this done for you guys by the end of St. Patrick's Day; so keep your eyes opened for new chapters soon, and as usual please review. See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Caught!**

The next day everyone was back on the train to Hogwarts; it was official Christmas break was over. The Elementals were walking through the court yard, watching Harry walking not far ahead with Cho by his side. It was kind of weird that they were almost like a couple now, but if that made Harry happy, then fine. They noticed Ron and Hermione running toward them.

"What are you guys running for?" Bethany asked.

"Hagrid's back." Hermione said.

"He is?" Chelsea said in shock.

"Yeah, we need to go tell Harry." Ron said.

"Okay, you guys go get him, we'll meet you down there." Samantha said.

The Elementals were quickly running down toward Hagrid's hut, with the Trio behind them only a few minutes later. They were all on their toes looking through the window; oh great the pink bitch is in there.

"I'm going to say this one more time; I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been." Umbridge's voice asked.

"I told you, I've been away for me health." Hagrid stated.

"Your health?" Umbridge questioned looking out the window.

The eight friends quickly ducked, hoping Umbridge didn't see them.

"Yeah, a bit of fresh air, you know." Hagrid said.

"Oh yes, as game keeper fresh air must be hard to come by." Umbridge stated. "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you though, in fact I wouldn't even bother unpacking."

"_Bitch." _ Samantha thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is important, top secret. Dumbleodre sent me to party with the giants." Hagrid stated.

"Giants?" Hermione asked, a little too loudly.

"I was trying to persuade them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one." Hagrid stated.

"Death eaters?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Hagrid replied.

"Did they…?" Harry questioned.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. I suppose some of them remember that he was friendly to them." Hagrid declared.

_"Really, I wonder why they would forget?" Jimmy asked sarcastically._

"And they did that to you?" Harry asked, indicating Hagrid's black eye.

"Not exactly no." Hagrid replied.

"What does that mean?" Chelsea inquired.

"It's a bit complicated to explain." Hagrid replied.

Suddenly a strange chill entered the room, it caused any dirt on the floor it move around. The wind outside began to howl.

Chelsea and Jimmy, who were sitting next to her, grabbed hold of her hands.

"_Amelia, stay with us. Don't put all your focus on the sound of the wind." Chelsea declared._

"_Let your mind drift off to something else and focus on that." Jimmy added._

"_Don't worry, I'll be okay. As long as you guys are with me I'll be fine." Amelia stated._

Everyone got up and headed toward the window.

"Oh no, what'd I tell you. There's a storm brewing out there Harry, and we can all hope that we'll be ready when it gets here." Hagrid stated.

"_So the worse, is only yet to come after all." _Bethany thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Trio and the Elementals were walking into the Great Hall. Chelsea was holding a copy of the most recent _Daily Prophet _in her hand; on the front page was an article about the big security breach at Azkaban; twelve prisoners escaped, included Sirius's deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. So you can guess who the minister was blaming the breach on.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this was going to happen. He's going to get us all killed because he's too proud to realize the truth." Hermione declared.

"Yeah, well, is anyone actually surprised?" Samantha asked.

"No." Jimmy replied.

"Not at all." Chelsea said.

"Definitely not shocked." Amelia stated.

"Not even the slightest bit shocked." Bethany said.

Just as they were walking by the Gryffindor table, Seamus got up and spoke up.

"Harry! I just wanted to apologize, knowing my mum said the Prophet can be wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I believe you." Then Seamus looked at the Elementals. "And you all as well, I owe all of you an apology." He stated.

"_Do you think we can forgive him?" _Bethany asked.

"_I don't did call us liars."_ Samantha replied.

"_He's still a Gryffindor though, one of us." _Amelia declared.

_Yeah, besides, the entire Gryffindor student body is watching right now." _Jimmy added.

"_Well, I guess, we can. He better join our cause though." _Samantha stated.

"Well, I guess, apology accepted then." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals were sitting in the common room talking about what they were possibly going to do in future meetings.

"Hey Bethany, why do you think Harry asked you to help Seamus catch up?" Chelsea inquired.

"I don't know, I thought he'd asked you or Amelia." Bethany replied.

"Well, he wasn't going to ask me or Jimmy, after all we do all the physical combat training." Samantha commented.

"Hey guys, someone's coming down." Chelsea declared.

"So, practically all of Gryffindor house is in the army, you know Chelsea, I think you're getting a little too worried about things these days." Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy, that's way too harsh! He's right in a way though Chelsea. You don't need to tell us all the time that somebody is moving." Samantha said.

"I think it's just Harry anyway." Amelia said.

Amelia was right. Harry came down from the boys' dorm and was heading toward the portrait exit.

"Hey Harry, are you heading to the Room of Requirement now?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I want to check on something before the meeting actually starts." Harry stated.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha even if I say no, you'll insist on it somehow, so sure." Harry replied.

"Wow, you're finally catching on to that. I'll see you guys at the meeting." Samantha said before following Harry out of the portrait.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Harry and Samantha got to the Room of Requirement they found Neville was already there. He was staring at the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix on the bulletin board.

"Neville…" Harry said as he and Samantha went to stand next to them.

"Fourteen years ago, a death eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be there son, but I don't think I'm ready for anyone to know yet." Neville declared.

"Well you're going to make them proud Neville, that's a promise." Harry said.

Once Harry walked away Samantha looked at Neville with a slight smirk on her face.

"You know, if you keep saying things like that. Chelsea's going to want to give you more hugs." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked. He sounded completely flustered.

"Neville, I've seen how you get flustered around her. She might not notice it right now, but she's definitely not stupid; she'll catch on." Samantha declared.

"You're not going to threatening me are you?" Neville asked.

"No, why would I, you two aren't a couple; and even if you two were together I think you'd be smart enough not to hurt her." Samantha replied.

"So no threats at all; I know you threatened Percy when he was with Amelia." Neville declared.

"Yeah, and look what he did. Do you really want me to threaten you?" Samantha asked.

"No, I'll be quiet now." Neville replied.

"Good." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest one you've got. Keep trying Seamus." Harry said.

At the present moment Harry was teaching everyone in the army the patronus charm. Everyone was doing quite well. After all this was really advanced magic.

"It's interesting to see what everyone else's patronus is, isn't it?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, everyone certainly has some interesting ones." Amelia replied.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the glass wall where the entrance was began to shatter.

Everyone put up their wands as if preparing to attack. Harry, Nigel, Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea went to peek through the small gap to see what was going on. Then they heard and saw it. That annoying high-pitched voice and all that pink.

"I'll make short work of this, Bombarda Maxima." The voice said casting the spell.

With that Harry and Samantha were pulling Nigel, Chelsea, and Amelia away from the wall as it blew up. The whole army saw Umbridge with the Inquisitorial Squad, and Malfoy was holding Cho in place.

"Get them." Umbridge stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Soon many ministry officials including the Minister of Magic himself, and even Percy, were storming into Dumbledore's office. Percy was holding Harry and Cho by their collars, and two ministry officials were keeping their wands pointed at Samantha and Jimmy.

"See, what I have has been warning you about this whole time Cornelius, Dumbledore's army. His secret plot to overthrow you that has been operating for months." Umbridge stated.

"Naturally." Dumbledore replied.

"No professor, it wasn't him. It was all my idea." Harry stated.

"Very noble of you Harry, but the partchment clearly says Dumbledore's army not Potter's. I instructed Harry to form this organization, and I and I alone am responsible for it all." Dumbledore declared.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ Jimmy thought.

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_, if we make it in time they may get a good story in. Dolores, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial, for crimes of conspiracy." Fudge said.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that. You seem to be under the idea that I will, as the phrase is, "come quietly". Well I assure you, I have no interest in going to Azkaban." Dumbledore declared.

"Enough take him." Umbridge demanded.

Dumbledore winked at Harry before Fawkes flew overhead and Dumbledore grabbed the phoenix's wings and in a burst of flames he was gone and all the ministry officials were on the ground.

"You may not like it Minister, but you have to admit, Dumbledore's got style." Kingsley stated.

Samantha and Jimmy almost laughed at that comment, but they saw Percy was on the ground and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Jimmy went up to Percy and actually helped him up.

"You don't know this, but we never attack someone when they're down." Samantha stated.

Then without warning Jimmy punched him in the stomach and Samantha kicked his leg, and Percy was on the ground once more.

"Technically, you were on your feet though." Jimmy stated.

"I told you we don't break promises. That was for what you did to Amelia you bastard." Samantha stated.

With that said she and Jimmy walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, but we're almost done. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8. Please leave use reviews, we appreciate your input. See you in the next chapter. P.S. Percy deserved it! :p **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Working through the Aftermath**

Later that night everyone in Dumbledore's Army was sitting in the Great Hall with Umbridge sitting in Dumbledore's chair, sipping her pink tea. This school was really going to Hell. With Dumbledore gone Umbridge was now Headmistress of Hogwarts, all her stupid rules were supposed to be enforced. She even took all the portraits away. Seriously, it almost made the Elementals wish Dumbledore was still at school. Umbridge was making the whole army write with those stupid mutilating quills of hers. Everyone was just sitting there, moving slightly and letting out a small grunt when there was pain, and occasionally giving Umbridge an unhappy glare.

Once they were all let out everyone saw Cho standing outside. Everyone just gave her an unfriendly glare. Even Harry couldn't say anything to her. In fact once the Elementals saw here they just gave her an unfriendly look before finally walking away.

"_This is even more horrible than before." _ Bethany thought.

" _I don't know if I'd exactly say that." _Amelia commented.

"_Yeah, we were severely depressed before." _ Jimmy added.

"_I wouldn't say it was very severe. Thank God we weren't suicidal, but I have to agree with Bethany this is serious for everyone." _Samantha stated.

"_Well, depressed or not, one thing still sucks. We're injured and I can't heal us because it would everyone else would notice." _Chelsea stated.

"_Yeah." _The others agree.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha had been sent to Umbridge's office, for what reason no one knew. She had Harry sent to her office previously, probably to try and get information out of him. So she more than likely knew that Samantha was pretty much the leader of the Elementals, and that's why she only wanted to talk to her.

"Well Miss Aston, you and your little friends have certainly gotten yourself in some serious predicaments this term." Umbridge said with that stupid grin on her face.

"They were necessary." Samantha stated.

"Really, and please explain to me why that is?" Umbridge said.

"Because it was necessary to defend myself, and my friends; you say you want to help us but you only make everything worse. You walk around like everything is all fine and dandy when it really isn't. You refuse to teach use how to defend ourselves when something is really out there; and you mistreat use and the teachers. You do things that can be considered abuse of minors!" Samantha declared.

"Nonsense girl, I am trying to create order, and these ideas were ones created by the ministry and by extension the minister himself." Umbridge stated.

"Yeah, well guess what? I don't like politics, never had; and his ideas are just cover ups for the truth. We know the truth and he doesn't want anyone else to believe us; and since he's the minister everyone will believe what he says, so he's abusing his power." Samantha said.

"Why you little…" Umbridge said before being interrupted by something very unexpected.

Every pile of parchment that was Umbridge's desk caught on fire. Umbridge began to scream and Samantha just sat there with an amused smile on her face.

Once Umbridge dosed the fires she looked at Samantha.

"You wicked child, what did you just do?"Umbridge questioned.

"I didn't do anything, professor; you confiscated my wand the second I got here, so I couldn't have done anything." Samantha pointed out.

Umbridge just stood there in silenece. She was clearly shocked.

"Well, it seems you have nothing else to say to me. So, I would like to ask for my wand back and I will be on my way. By the way, next time you do something to harm my friends and/or family. I will do something horrible to you." Samantha said before taking her wand and walking away.

Once she was out of the classroom she saw Jimmy and Bethany were there waiting for her.

"So, did you give her a warning?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, I sure did." Samantha replied.

"Do you think she got the message?" Jimmy inquired.

"I certainly hope she did, otherwise things will only get worse for her." Samantha declared with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Bethany and Jimmy just laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals were training out in the forest. Each of them was wearing their fall/spring outfits. They were currently going at each other with both their elements and their weapons. Samantha, Chelsea, and Bethany were currently going at each other while Jimmy and Amelia went at each other. Chelsea felt a little bit outnumbered because Samantha and Bethany seemed to be trying to knock her out before going at each other. Samantha tried breathing fire and Chelsea, but she blocked it with an ice wall; it melted right away though. It seemed a little unfair that Bethany and Samantha had more weapons than her now. I mean Samantha had a new sword now, the old one was getting too small for her anyway, and grandpa also gave her a dagger, and Bethany had the club and the fuma shuriken. Her mace was useful, but Samantha was also too fast for her. She managed to use her mace to smash some ice into daggers and send them in Bethany's direction, giving her a few cuts, but Samantha came at her with her dagger. Chelsea sensed her coming but she couldn't move quick enough and she hit her arm. Then before she could react, Bethany threw her fuma shuriken, which hit her in the leg. Soon Chelsea was on the ground. Meanwhile Amelia was having quite a rough time with Jimmy. Her senses allowed her to get a better idea of what Jimmy's moves were, but her sense where still a little too sensitive. Plus she still had a little trouble using all of them at once. Jimmy punched the ground and Amelia was able to feel it coming toward her, but right as she dodged that did not have time do dodge Samantha coming at her with her sword and hitting her leg, sending her on the ground.

"Okay everyone. I believe that time's up." Abhay said.

"Already?" Bethany asked.

"You all have been going at it for over two hours now." Arrow stated.

"Wow, time, sure does go by fast." Jimmy commented.

"Samantha, since when can you breathe fire?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, she's just imitating me." Claw declared.

"Shut up Claw." Samantha said.

"That was pretty amazing though." Skye admitted.

"Yeah, really amazing." Chelsea said unhappily.

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Bethany asked.

"It's just that, you all have these great new tricks and weapons now, and I've got all my old stuff. My movement sensing doesn't even seem to do me that good. I just feel like the week link right now." Chelsea declared.

"Don't say that Chelsea, your movement sensing is very useful, and plus you can heal. That's something none of us have." Amelia stated.

"Don't think you're weak Chelsea, we're all strong in our own ways." Samantha stated.

"They are right Chelsea, and as your familiar I will not allow you to talk like that." Arrow said.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Speaking of healing, do you think you can heal us all up right now? Then we can go find the Trio." Samantha suggested.

"No problem." Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals saw the Trio heading toward the forest with Hagrid.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"I have something to show these three; in fact I better show it to you five too, so follow me." Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid why can't you just tell us what you want to show us?" Harry asked as they got deeper into the forest.

They noticed a group of centaurs trotting by very aggressively for that matter.

"I've never seen the centaurs like this. If the ministry keeps restricting their territory they're going to have a full uprising." Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sorry to be all mysterious with all of you, but with Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting the sack anytime soon; and I just couldn't leave without telling anyone about him." Hagrid stated.

"Him?" Chelsea questioned.

"Grawpy? Down here you great buffoon." Hagrid said.

The Elementals looked up and saw a giant, and man was he big. He had to be about sixteen feet tall. He tried to snatch a bird right above the eight Gryffindors heads, causing them all to duck.

"Grawpy, mind you some company." Hagrid said. Grawpy looked down at the eight friends.

"I couldn't just leave him. You see, he's my brother. Well, half-brother, really, but he's completely harmless see, just a little high-spirited is all." Hagrid said.

Soon Grawp unexpectedly picked up Hermione who started screaming.

Hagrid was lecturing Grawpy while Ron was trying to get the giant to Hermione go.

"_Too much is going on at once right now." _Amelia thought.

"Grawp, put me down, now." Hermione demanded.

The giant did as he was told.

Are you okay Hermione?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm fine, he just has a firm hand is all." Hermione stated.

"You just stay away from her, alright." Ron said.

Grawp went over to the tree and grabbed something. It was a set of bicycle handle bars. He dinged the bell on it and handed it to Hermione with a hopeful look on his face.

Hermione dinged it twice and Grawp looked very happy.

"He gets his own food and all, it's company he'll be needing while I'm gone. You will look after him won't you? I'm the only family he's got." Hagrid declared.

"Don't worry Hagrid. We promise to look after him for you." Samantha said.

"_Aaaaaw, I really miss my brothers now though."_ Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was waiting outside of Snape's office for Harry to be done with his lessons. It had been hours now, and she tried to go in there and stop whatever madness was happening, but Snape threw her out and locked the door, and all with magic too. So she spent a lot of time trying to listening with her ear against the door. Whatever was going on didn't sound good.

Five minutes Harry came out with an expression of complete shock on his face.

"Harry what happened?" Samantha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, let's just get out of here." Harry replied.

Samantha did not question him any further, but just followed him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you went into Snape's mind and saw memories of your dad bullying him?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well Harry, you knew people said your dad had a talent for trouble, and you knew Snape didn't like him." Samantha said.

"I know, but I didn't know my dad bullied him like that." Harry replied.

Suddenly the two friends heard crying and they looked to see a small Gryffindor boy crying, and Fred and George sitting with him.

"What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Michael." The little blonde boy replied.

"Michael, it will be okay. See it's fading already, and the pain stops after a while. Ours have nearly gone already.

The five Gryffindors heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see none other than Umbridge herself.

"As I told you before Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished." She said with a smile before leaving. Once she was gone Fred spoke up.

"You know George, I always felt like our talents lied outside the walls of academic achievement." He said to his twin.

"Fred, I was think exactly the same thing." George replied.

Samantha looked at the twins.

"I don't care what you to do, as long as it's entertaining and I get to watch." She started to walk away, but then she turned around again. "By the way, what you two did for Michael was really sweet." With that said she walked away, not knowing that Fred was now blushing, and that George was giving him a mischievous look. Harry and Michael on the other hand were just looking confused.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, this chapter's finally done. Sorry that took longer than I thought, it's 2:35 in the morning where I am right now. I admit I got a little carried away with the dialogue, but two or three more chapters and this story should be done. Thank you again to my amazing coauthor DevilDragon8 for her cool ideas. And again please review. See you in the next chapter and Happy St. Patrick's day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bye Bye Umbridge**

The next day all the fifth year students were sitting in the Great Hall taking their O.W.L.s. Everyone was struggling even Hermione looked like she was having trouble.

"_This is ridiculous! We didn't learn anything." _ Amelia thought.

"_I know this is the most annoying test ever!" _Chelsea added.

"_I never wanted to cheat some much in my life."_ Bethany said.

"_It wouldn't do you anything good, no one here knows what they're doing." _Jimmy replied.

"_Yeah, I don't think even Hermione knows what she's doing." _ Samantha stated.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise outside. Umbridge, who was watching the students take the exam went to the doors and opened them to see what the noise was. She came face to face with a tiny little firework that whistled pass her and burst in front of the Great Hall. Then there was a loud whooshing noise coming closer. All the students turned to see what the noise was. Then before anyone really had time to blink Fred and George flew into the room on broomsticks, throwing papers about and letting off fireworks everywhere. The whole room, minus many Slytherin students, looked very amused. And Umbridge certainly looked unhappy.

"_This has got to be the highlight of my day today." _ Chelsea said.

"_I'm going to have to agree with you there." _ Jimmy replied.

Then Fred and George let released to big fireworks that took the form of a giant dragon, and it chased right after Umbridge.

"_Sweet." _Samantha thought.

"Gee I wonder whose idea that was." Amelia whispered to Chelsea. She just nodded in agreement with a huge smirk on her face.

She ran but the dragon's mouth eventually closed on her, and destroyed all the educational decrees that hung on the wall outside the Great Hall. Fred and George flew off into the court yard with a majority of the student body falling them and cheering. They flew off leaving a W made of fireworks in the sky.

The Elementals were enjoying the moment and cheering, until they turned around to see Harry on the ground and ran over to him.

"Harry, what is it?" Samantha asked.

"Sirius." Harry said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The eight friends quickly headed toward the Gryffindor common room to retrieve their wand and get out of their uniforms.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked as the friends rushed toward the common room.

"I saw it." Harry replied. "Sirius said Voldemort was after something he didn't have before, and it's in the Department of Mysteries."

"Did you see what it was?" Amelia questioned.

"Voldemort said something about a prophecy." Harry replied.

"_Another prophecy?" _Jimmy questioned.

"_It has to be about something else. We have the one about us."_ Chelsea declared.

"Harry, what if it's a trap? What if Voldemort is just using Sirius to get to you?" Hermione asked.

"Then what am I supposed to do, just let him die? Hermione he's the only family I've got left." Harry declared.

The others were silent for a second.

"What should we do then?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to use the floo network." Harry said.

"But Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione stated.

"Not one." Harry replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals and the Trio quickly changed out of their uniforms and grabbed their wands. They all ran to Umbridge's office, doing their best to avoid being seen by anyone on the way. Thank God, the pink bitch wasn't there.

"Alert the order if can." Harry said as they activated the floo network.

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Ron said.

"It's too dangerous." Harry stated.

"Do you honestly still think we care about that by now?" Samantha inquired.

"When are you going to get it in your head? We're all in this together." Hermione said.

"That you are." An unfriendly voice said. The eight friends turned to see Umbridge staring at them very coldly. Then Malfoy and his cronies from the Inquisitorial Squad holding Neville, Ginny, and Luna by their collars; they moved right over to the Elementals and Ron and Hermione and grabbed them too. The Elementals tried to break free, but they had wands pointed at their necks. Umbridge grabbed Harry and sat him down.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge interrogated.

"No." Harry replied.

Umbridge slapped him.

"You bitch!" Jimmy exclaimed, but he was silenced by a wand being pressed harder against his neck.

"You summoned me headmistress?"

Everyone turned to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"Ah yes Snape, the time has come for answers whether we want them or not. Did you bring the veritaserum?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm afraid you used the last of my stores on interrogating the students, the last of it on Miss Chang. If you wish for me to poison him though I would gladly do it, but for now I can't help you." Snape explained. He was just about to leave when Harry spoke up.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry said.

"Padfoot, where what's hidden? What on earth is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked.

"No idea." Snape said before leaving.

"Well, it seems you leave me no choice Potter. Since this is a ministry matter, I think the cruciatus curse should loosen up your tongue." Umbridge said.

"That's illegal." Hermione said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge said.

Just as Umbridge was about to cast the spell Hermione spoke up.

"Tell her Harry." Hermione demanded.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked.

"Where it's hidden." Samantha added.

"Where what's hidden girl?" Umbridge questioned.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Umbridge was being led through the dark forest with Harry, Hermione, and Samantha. She wasn't actually going to have Samantha come with them, but I guess she was so worried about her precious office going up in flames.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked. She clearly wasn't enjoying this.

"Not far. It needed to be put somewhere students wouldn't find it accidently." Hermione said.

"You know there are a lot of creatures in this forest, werewolves, giant spiders, a professor with the Dark Lord on the back of his head; oh, no wait he's gone now." Samantha stated.

"And what do you suppose we do if one of these creatures show up?" Umbridge asked frightfully.

"It's that simple, we run away; if you can even run that is." Samantha said.

When they reached the spot where Grawp was supposed to be they found that the rope that was keeping him attached to the tree was broke, and Grawp was gone.

"Well, where is it? Where is this so called weapon?" Umbridge asked.

The three friends just looked at her with unsure expressions on their faces.

"You tried to trick me didn't you? I really hate children you know." Umbridge declared.

"_Now she admits it."_ Samantha thought.

Suddenly there was a noise and everyone turned to see centaurs. Umbridge told them to leave, but they only fired with their bows. Umbridge blocked the attack and started attacking one of the centaurs with a spell.

"Please stop." Hermione begged.

"No, enough, I will have order." Umbridge yelled.

Soon Grawp showed up and grabbed her, causing her dropped her wand, but then the centaurs started attacking him.

"No leave him alone." Hermione said.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Samantha added.

Soon Grawp dropped Umbridge and the centaurs tied Umbridge off and began to carry her off.

"Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm." Umbridge begged.

"I'm sorry professor, but I must not tell lies." Harry stated.

With that said the centaurs rode off with Umbridge screaming all the way.

"Thank Grawp." Hermione said to the giant who was pulling arrows out of his arm.

"Girls, He have to go help Sirius." Harry reminded them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The three friends ran into the others on the bridge.

"How'd you all escape?" Hermione asked.

"Puking pastels, it wasn't pretty though." Ginny replied.

"I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets; course they told me to bugger off and ate a ton themselves." Ron explained.

"That was clever Ron." Hermione stated.

"It was nothing." Ron replied.

"It was brilliant." Neville declared.

"Kind of disgusting though." Bethany added.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate all your help, but I already got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said walking the other way.

"Harry…" Chelsea called.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be abot doing something, those are your words mate." Neville declared.

"Maybe you don't have to do this by yourself mate." Ron added.

"Yeah Harry, let us help you." Amelia stated.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"So, how do we get to London?" Harry questioned.

"We fly of course." Luna stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So only two chapter left to go. They should be done by midnight. As usual, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for coming up with all these great ideas. Please review. See you in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Department of Mysteries**

The eleven friends were flying on thestrals to get to London. Since four of them couldn't see them though, they had to ride with one of the others. Ginny was riding with Samantha, Ron was riding with Bethany, Hermione was riding with Amelia, and Neville was riding with Chelsea. They could tell that they were nervous since they couldn't see what they were flying on, but if the others could see the thestrals then they just had to trust the others. Once they got toward London it starts to rain. Thank God Chelsea and Bethany had someone on the thestrals with them; otherwise they would have gone full out elemental then and there. Once Dumbledore's Army was inside the ministry they boarded the elevator, and seconds later it stopped on the floor where the Department of Mysteries was located on.

"This is it." Harry stated as the approached a large black wooden door. Harry opened it and everyone activated the Lumos charm on their wands. Harry began running and counting until he stopped at 95.

"He should be here." Harry said.

Everyone began scanning the area.

"Harry, it's got your name on it." Neville said looking at the prophecy on top of the numbered shelf.

Harry took the prophecy from the shelf and a familiar feminine voice spoke from the little crystal ball.

"_Is that Professor Trelawney?"_ Amelia thought.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..._ _for neither can live while the other survives ..." _

"Harry!" Hermione yelled taking his attention away from prophecy.

A figure wearing a black cloak and a silver mask approached them.

The army all raised their wands.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"You know sometimes it difficult to deifier between dreams and reality." The figure said waving his wand, removing his mask. Lucius! "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand over the prophecy." Lucius demanded.

"If you do anything to us I'll break it." Harry threatened.

Then a high-pitched feminine laugh sounded through the room.

"He knows how to play, itty, bity, baby, Potter." A woman with big frizzy black hair and a black dress said walking up next to Lucius.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said in disbelief.

"_No way, she's the one who cursed Neville's parents?"_ Chelsea thought.

"Neville Longbottom is it; how's mum and dad?" She asked.

"Better now they're about to be avenged." Neville declared aiming his wand at her, but Harry and Samantha stopped.

"Now everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius declared.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come after this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name; you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"My, such a curious one aren't you Potter. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those whom they were made about. It's like that for all prophecies. Don't you want to know why the Dark Lord was unable to defeat you; why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the truth behind your scar? All the answers lie in there Potter. All you have to do is give it to me and I can show you how to use it." Lucius said.

The Elementals looked around and saw that they were all surrounded by death eaters.

"_Oh crap, we're surrounded." _Jimmy thought.

"I've waited 14 years." Harry stated.

"I know." Lucius replied.

"I guess I can wait a little longer, now!" Harry yelled.

"Stupefy!" Everyone yelled.

The death eaters were down. So everyone began running in the other direction, only to have Lucius appear in front of them again. They decided to split up. The Elementals effectively threw jinxes at every death eater that came toward them.

"Why can't we just kill these brats?" They heard one death eater ask.

"If we kill them the Dark Lord will kill us you wanker!" Another death eater said.

Soon they .ran into the others, and a big black cloud of negative energy was heading toward all of them.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled.

With a burst of white light the black cold was gone, but prophecy in the room was now falling and moving toward the 11 friends. They began running as fast as they could.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled.

Everyone found the door, but they found the ground was gone, and they were falling. They all unexpectedly froze when they were about a foot away from the ground, and then they fell with a thud.

"Department of Mysteries, rightfully named isn't it?" Ron said as everybody got up.

"_Hey Samantha, don't you think we should tell Bethany and Jimmy now?" _ Chelsea asked.

"_This is hardly the time to do it, but yeah things are only going to get more dangerous from here. I can feel it." _Samantha declared.

"_Tell us what?" _Bethany said.

"_A couple of days ago we were walking through the halls from the library, and we saw Snape, talking to Dumbledore." _Amelia stated.

"_What, to Dumbledore?!" _Jimmy exclaimed_._

"_Yes, and they were talking about us." _Chelsea added.

"_Yeah, but then they spotted us." _Samantha said.

"_So what'd you do?" Jimmy asked. _

"_Well, seeing how we were still pretty upset about being caught by Umbridge and didn't want to talk to any of the teachers, we ran away." _Samantha stated.

"Voices, can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked looking at an archway that was atop large rock right in front of all of them.

"There aren't any voices Harry. Let's figure out a way out of here."

"There are voices." Samantha said as the army got closer to the archway.

"We hear them too." Amelia stated.

"I hear them too." Luna said.

"Please Harry; it's just an empty archway." Hermione said.

"Get behind me." Harry suddenly demanded.

Everyone else did so and raised their wands.

Before anyone could even blink there was a huge cloud of blackness surrounding all of them. The Elementals had no choice but to duck. Once the cloud was gone they got up to see that they and Harry were the only ones standing the rock. They looked all around to see the others were being held down by death eaters.

"Did you really think, with how naïve you truly are, that you could defeat us." Lucius asked as he approached them.

The Elementals pointed their wands at him.

"You all can't jinx, me, not with your friends here in this situation." He said.

"_Dammit, he's right. We can't risk it." _ Jimmy stated.

"Give me the prophecy Potter, or watch your friends die." Lucius threatened.

The Elementals were silent; there was nothing they could do about this. It was Harry's decision. It was way too risky.

"Don't give it to him Harry." They heard Neville say.

Harry was slowly handing the prophecy to Lucius.

"_Oh no!" _Bethany exclaimed.

Soon there was a flash from the archway and the Elementals couldn't believe who they saw. Lucius turned around when he saw their shocked expressions. It was Sirius.

"Get away from my godson." He said before punching Lucius, causing him to drop the prophecy, which broke.

Soon the order was showing up and fighting the other death eaters. Tonks helped The Elementals and the rest of the army take cover. All they could do was watch as Harry and Sirius were dueling Lucius. They had him knocked down, but before Sirius could even blink Bellatrix threw the killing curse at him, he faded away. Harry was distraught.

"_No, not Sirius." _Amelia thought.

They watched as Harry broke free from Lupin's hold and was now chasing after Bellatrix.

"Harry, no!" Samantha said getting up and chasing after Harry.

"Samantha!" Chelsea yelled before running after her cousin/friend.

Bethany was about to follow them, but Jimmy and Amelia held her back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Chelsea saw Harry pointing his wand at Bellatrix who was now on the ground.

"Harry, listen to me, killing her will not solve anything right now." Samantha said.

Soon they noticed a dark cloud forming behind them. Voldemort!

Harry turned around and threw his wand at him, but the dodged it.

"So weak." Voldemort said.

"_Should we ask it now?" _Chelsea questioned.

"_Might as well."_ Samantha replied.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dark Lord Sir." Chelsea said.

"What do you two want to ask at a moment like this?" Voldemort asked.

"If we give you a nose, would you stop being evil?" Chelsea asked.

"A what?" Voldemort said. He was clearly confused.

"A nose, you know the thing between your eyes that you smell with, the thing that you don't have right now." Samantha explained.

Voldemort felt the space between his eyes.

"Oh, you're right! I have no nose!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Yeah, so if we give you a nose, will you calm down?" Samantha asked.

"No." Voldemort replied.

"Fine no nose for you then." Samantha said.

Soon they all hold another noise, and from one of the floo network entrances stood Dumbledore.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom; the aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead." Voldemort stated. The cast Bellatrix up the floo network, sending her away and then cast a spell and Dumbledore, who threw a spell right back causing their wands to connect.

Dumbledore cast the others to the side. Soon Voldemort cast a large fire spell and Samantha automatically got up and pulled out her wand, trying to tame the flames along with Dumbledore.

Chelsea got up and stood right by Samantha, hoping her best friend would not turn into the flames. Once the flames were gone Dumbledore summoned some water from the fountain and encased Voldemort in the gushing waters. Chelsea decided to pull out her wand and try to help, but at the same time she was trying to give into the water; she felt it calling her. Once it was gone, Chelsea dropped her wand and fell to her knees. She resisted it, but it took a lot of strength out of her. Samantha noticed this and helped Chelsea up and placed her against the wall next to Harry. Harry and Samantha moved closer to the fight as it progressed, once Dumbledore shielded them from all the broken glass that Voldemort was trying to throw in their direction, he faded into dust. Then Harry feel to the ground and started jerking around as if he was possessed. Samantha saw how much his pupils had grown.

"You lost old man." A deeper voice said from Harry's mouth.

"Oh no, Harry." Samantha said.

She noticed the rest of the army coming and remembered; Chelsea was still sitting half -conscious against the wall.

"Neville, take care of Chelsea; I have to try and get through to Harry." She called.

Neville did as he was told and went over the pickup the half-conscious water elemental before returning to his spot with the others.

Chelsea felt like her head was pounding. She felt like she was going see blackness any minute now. So she rested her head on Neville's shoulder, not noticing the blush that was probably spreading all over his face right now.

Meanwhile Samantha was still trying to get through to Harry.

"Come on Harry, you're strong, you're nothing like him!" Samantha stated.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not." Dumbledore said.

Soon Harry caught sight of everyone else and he started to fight it off.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you." Harry said.

Soon, Voldemort was out and Harry was unconscious.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, and you shall die one." Voldemort said standing over Harry's unconscious body.

Soon aurors were coming out of the floo network, including Percy and the Minister of Magic.

He was able to get a look at the Dark Lord before he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"He's back." Everyone heard him say.

Everyone walked toward where Dumbledore, Harry, and Samantha were standing, ignoring all the reporters and aurors that were approaching them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! One more chapter to go! Almost done. Couldn't resist the whole no nose joke with Voldemort. Again, thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8. Please write reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Mission**

Dumbledore was allowed back to Hogwarts, and today was the last day of school. They Elementals were in the common room trying to piece all of their thoughts together. Umbridge is gone for good, Sirius is dead, and now everybody knows the Dark Lord is back. Still Dumbledore refuses to even look at them, that bastard! They heard someone coming down the stairs that lead to the dormitories, it was Harry.

"Hey Harry, where are you off to?" Bethany asked.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore about something." Harry stated.

"Do you mind if we come with you? There's something we have to talk to Dumbledore ourselves." Samantha said.

"Well…" Harry began.

"We'll wait outside until you're done." Amelia suggested.

"Alright then." Harry replied.

The eight Gryffindors headed out to Dumbledore's office.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals stood outside the door of Dumbledore's office, waiting for Harry to come out.

"Must we do this now?" Bethany asked.

"If not now than when would we do it?" Jimmy countered.

"We have to, we can't be puppets to anyone anymore." Samantha stated.

"She's right; we need to get this over with." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Harry was out the Elementals went right into the office and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Good after noon children, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"You should already know the answer to that professor." Amelia stated.

"This would be a question about Voldemort yes?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah, it is. Okay Dumbledore talk, did you know all this time that Voldemort would go after us?" Samantha snarled.

"I confess I had a hunch that he was." Dumbledore replied.

"And you didn't tell us, big surprise; once again you've left us in the dark." Jimmy yelled.

"It was for your own good children." Dumbledore declared.

"That's a load of rubbish professor. We would have found out eventually." Chelsea confirmed.

"I was well aware of that Miss Aston." Dumbledore stated.

"This is the final straw Dumbledore. I mean yes, you gave us a great place to live, and some very nice gifts; we thank you for that, but you don't tell us anything, and you took us away from our families." Bethany said.

"We won't be your puppets anymore. We'll help Harry of course because he's our friend, but from now one, we refuse to do any you order us to do." Samantha declared.

"Good day professor." Amelia sneered.

And the Elementals stormed out of his office.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Students were heading back toward the train with the rest of their friends from Dumbledore's army.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Dumbledore said." Harry said.

"And what is that?" Jimmy asked.

"We might have a fight ahead of us, but we have something worth fighting for." Harry stated.

"Yeah?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah."Harry replied

The Elementals couldn't help but look at all their friends and smile.

"_From now on, we'll do what we know is right." _Samantha declared.

"_Agreed." _The others replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the Elementals got back to the beach house, they saw that the familiars were already there waiting for them.

"Are you all alright?" Gollum asked.

"Not, really there's an evil wizard after us, and Dumbledore is cruel to us by leaving us in the dark." Samantha said.

"You guys really don't like him do you?" Claw asked.

"No we don't." Chelsea confirmed.

"By the way you all have a letter over there on the table." Skye said motioning her head toward the table.

"A letter?" Bethany asked.

Amelia went over to the table and opened it. Suddenly there was a burst of light. Amelia dropped the letter, and standing in front of the Elementals was Grandpa Merlin.

"Grandpa?" Samantha questioned.

"Hello children. You must be wondering why I'm here, but allow to explain first." Grandpa said. "Now that everyone knows that Voldemort has returned the death eaters will only go on more rampages. Your powers are almost at their maximum extent, so I have a mission for all of you this summer."

"A mission?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, I want you children to go around Britain and fight off any death eater that attacks." Merlin stated.

"Does that mean, we have to kill them?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm afraid so Chelsea, but innocent lives are at risk now." Grandpa stated.

"We'll do it, if it means helping this world." Samantha declared.

"That's right." Bethany commented.

"Very well then; I suggest you all rest now. I will return later to give you instructions." Grandpa said before disappearing.

Once he was gone the Elementals went back outside on the deck with the familiars.

"That's a lot to ask of you all don't you think?" Abhay questioned.

"It is Abhay, but we need to do it." Amelia replied.

"Are you sure?" Arrow asked.

"Yes." Chelsea replied.

"We'll do anything to keep the people we care about in this world safe." Samantha declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So I know it's after midnight, but the story is finally done. Again thank you DevilDragon8 for all your help with this! The next story should be coming to you soon, so keep your eyes open. Please review and I'll see you all in the next story! **


End file.
